Hisouka's Property
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: SUMMARY: After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property… Hisouka X OC Mitara... a bit of Kuroro X OC... or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka... ADDED A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property.

**Note:** This is my second anime fic in the internet, so bear with me, ayt? No beta connections yet, so forgive me for the terms & story line, mistakes, and everything, you know. =)

**Pairings:** Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC… or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka… =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

[All chapters edited…]

Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ The First Encounter +**

In the midst of Mountain Mori… Midnight strikes….

Mitara Zaoldick, an 11 year old girl, with dark blue, long and shiny hair, is walking towards the wide and cool ocean water. Her pale complexion is like shimmering under the moonlight as she took off her black upper kimono which she normally wears during her trainings. She took off her boots one at a time while she's taking off her black leather gloves in her hands.

She's now only wearing her undershirt and her shorts when she already felt the icy cold ocean water in her feet. And as if this is the first time she will be enclosed by the cold ocean water, she hurriedly dove into it and pampered herself in its icy cold feeling on her skin. She's swimming gracefully on the clear and wide ocean located at the end of Mt. Mori, a mountain at the vast end of Missoula Forest. She's here again, making a momentary domicile at the mountains for her another years of trainings

"Haizt… It's so relaxing to swim here after trainings," the 11-year-old girl muttered. She just finished her everyday trainings, so here she is, swimming and enjoying the cool and relaxing ocean water that she used to do every night. "The moon is so bright tonight," she uttered while still doing floating as her shoulder-length dark blue hair dances freely on the water.

She closed her eyes to rest. The bright moon is her guardian in the midst of the night.

XXXXX

An hour had passed…

She snapped her eyes open as she sensed an unfamiliar presence nearby. _There's someone out there!_ She examined her surroundings, searching for someone she felt approaching while raising her defenses.

From the trees that are not so far from her, a man, nearly 20 years old or so, suddenly appeared. He is tall, about 5 feet 8 inches maybe; has muscular body since she can see it from his tight black shirt; has pale complexion, almost as pale as his eldest brother's skin; has narrow, slit eyes; and red-orange hair that extends onto his neck, almost hugging it. His body was covered with fresh blood and some of it is still dripping through his right arm.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mitara remained at her position in the ocean.

The strange man's slit eyes turned to gaze at her for a while; no words came from him.

Mitara greatly increased her defenses, just in case the stranger will attack her.

The weird man walked towards the ocean. He dipped his body into the water until the water reached up to his neck, and then he closed his eyes.

Mitara's eyebrows twitched. She could feel that the man's defense is down. There are no signs that he will attack her.

"I just came from killing people. My bloodlust already faded. You're not a prospect prey as of the moment, kid," the man uttered as his eyes were still closed.

"Huh?" she uttered as she arched her right eyebrow on what she heard, and then she got off from the water. She scanned the stranger's wounds from her position and from the looks of it the wounds are severe. "If you want, I can help you heal your wounds," she said without even thinking twice.

The man opened his eyes and then flashed a questioning look at her. "Why?"

Mitara shrugged. "If you just want..."

The man got off from the water as well, considering her offer.

"How can you heal my wounds?" He sat under a tree as fresh blood dripped all over his body with the ocean water.

"Your wounds are too severe; you can't rejuvenate from the water." She moved closer to the man, she put her hands in front of his chest, and then she concentrates. After a couple of seconds, her hands glowed. The man's wounds slowly faded away. Then, after another couple of minutes, only the stains of blood were left on his chest now.

Sudden amazement passed through the man's expression, but in a fraction of second, it was now replaced by amusement.

"That's better. You'll be fine now." Mitara stood up and moved in a safe distance from the strange man.

"That's amazing. Is that Nen?" the man asked while standing.

"Nen?" her thin eyebrow rose in confusion.

"You don't know Nen?" the man snickered in amusement as if hearing a very odd joke.

She remained silent.

"By the way, I'm Hisouka. Thank you for healing my wounds. I didn't expect it from a kid like you," he uttered amusingly as he flashed an impish grin.

Mitara's eyebrows twitched. _How dare he? Is he insulting me?_

"Because of that, I'll teach you Nen to return the favor of healing my wounds," the man casually uttered.

"What's that Nen all about?" she now asked in curiosity. The strange man keeps on mentioning that "nen" thingy and she's now getting confused about that thing.

"It's a skill that lets you do whatever you want." Hisouka grinned at her.

Her eyebrow rose again. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Hisouka went into the woods. "Follow me."

Mitara silently complied.

* * *

**Note:** What do you think? Does it make sense? =) Please drop some reviews, comments, and reactions, so I know if I'll continue this or what. Flames or whatsoever are accepted. It's my second anyways, so I really need advises and tips. =) Some kindhearted beta readers or people help me. =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Nen

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Dietrich**: Thanks for the review. Hope you'll like the next chapter.

Here's another chapter! Enjoy minna-san!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 02 +**

**+ Learning Nen +**

After Mitara changed her clothes, Hisouka started explaining about Nen.

"Nen is an energy produced by all living bodies; it is considered a vital energy that results from simply being alive. These are the most fundamental techniques of nen - everything else, including a nen-user's specialized skill, is really based on these most basic manipulations of nen-flow. The four basic techniques are Ten, Zetzu, Ren and Hatsu. After you learn the basics, you can learn the seven advance techniques as well; Shu, En, Ken, In, Gyo, Ko and Ryu."

"Why is it there's so many things to remember?" Mitara commented as her forehead wrinkled. She hates memorizing and stuffs.

Hisouka paid no heed, he continued. "I'll teach you Ten first. I'll open the modes of your body so that your aura can flow, and then you'll try to control it." Hisouka went near to her as he extends his hand to touch the girl's head.

Mitara stepped back, increasing her defense.

"Easy, I will not hurt you," he uttered as he grinned at her.

"How can I be so sure?"

"My guard is down, haven't you feel it?"

Mitara didn't say anything as she let her guard down a bit.

"Good girl," Hisouka uttered as he grinned again. He went nearer and touched Mitara's head. "I'll open your modes of aura with my Nen." Hisouka's body glowed with light as he used his Nen to force the opening of Mitara's modes.

Mitara gradually felt like burning hot from within her. After a moment, she's now feeling like burning in hell. "What happened? What's happening?"

"Now, try to keep your aura flow through and around your body, but not away from you."

XXXXX

After a couple of hours…

Mitara let her body collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. She's panting heavily and bathing in her own perspiration. She's continuously controlling her aura for the past couple of hours.

"Are you still alive, kid?" Hisouka asked while sitting on a big rock near a tree. He's just watching Mitara controlling her nen for the past two hours.

"It's so very tiring! It's just like my trainings back in our house," Mitara said, still out of breath.

"Trainings? In your house?" Hisouka curiously inquired.

"Yeah. The tortures and trainings since birth…"

Hisouka's curiosity deliberately aroused. "May I know your name, kid?"

Mitara got up from the ground and sat up. "I'm Mitara. Mitara Zaoldick."

_My guess is right_, Hisouka thought inwardly. "So, you're a Zaoldick. Hmmm…" He licked his lips, as if he found a very delightful meal to eat. He's so excited.

"Yeah." Mitara ignored his reaction.

"The Nen I'm teaching you really wouldn't go to waste." Hisouka stood up. "Are you done resting, little Zaoldick? Get back to practice."

"Okay." Mitara complied as she got up from the ground.

Then, she practiced controlling her aura until dawn.

XXXXX

After sleeping for three hours, Mitara practiced repeatedly until she mastered Ten in a short period of time.

"After you mastered Ten, the next thing you will learn is Ren. It is a direct application of Ten. You should focus to output a high amount of aura and keep it in your body, expands its size and intensity of it."

"I'll just increase my aura and make it big, but I need to keep it inside my body. I mean, around my body." Mitara absorbed his words.

"Yep. Start it now."

Mitara nodded and started trying Ren.

_I could feel the intensity of her aura. It's so strong and powerful. I wonder what her Hatsu type is. _Hisouka excitedly thought to himself as he grinned inwardly. _I can't wait. _

* * *

**Note**: These chapters are really short. I think I'd made a mistake on dividing the chapters. Well, please read and review. Thx.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3: Hatsu

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder:**

**iiuerin-chan**: Here's another chapter for all of you.. thx for the review… =)

**midblooder:** thx for the review…All of your reviews keep me going… =)

Here's another chapter…Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 03 + **

**+ Hatsu +**

After a couple of weeks…

One clear morning, Mitara and Hisouka were standing in front of the ocean. Cool sea wind is blowing Mitara's dark blue long hair as she just let it lying at her back, while Hisouka's red-orange hair that's almost hugging his neck is also freely blown by the wind.

"What are we going to do here?" Mitara asked, looking at the endless blue horizon.

Hisouka is holding a glass that he bought from the nearest town from Mt. Mori, which is 110 kilometers away. He took some water that filled up the glass and put a single leaf on top of it to float.

"We'll figure out what type of Hatsu you have."

"Huh? How?"

"After you had learned Ten, Ren and Zetzu, we should know what your Hatsu-type is. There are six types, Tokushitsu or Specialization, Henka or Transmutation/Transformation, Sousa or Manipulation, Kyouka or Reinforcement/Enhance, Gugenka or Materialization/Conjure, and Houshuu or Emission."

"How can we know which one I possess?"

"With this leaf and a glass of water. Look here." Hisouka held the glass with both hands, and then he used Ren.

Mitara just stared at the glass after what Hisouka did. "So? How was it?"

"Taste the water," he commanded.

Her eyebrows collided while she complied. She tasted the water with her forefinger, and she was shocked when the water tastes sweet. "How come?"

Hisouka giggled at the amazement of the Zaoldick girl. "The taste of the water changed because I'm from the Transformation type. I'm a Henka-type nen user. Now, it's your turn. Hold the glass and use your Ren."

Mitara nodded as she complies. She held the glass with her both hands as she focused her aura and slowly used Ren. Then all of a sudden, the glass exploded and it shattered into pieces as the water splattered into Mitara's face. Mitara's eyes were widened in surprise.

"What the…?!" she abruptly turned at her mentor with a puzzled look.

Sudden surprise passed on Hisouka's expression. Then he grinned widely up to his ears, if that's possible. _Impressive. It became more and more exciting_.

"Hisouka, what happen? Why did it burst out? Did I do something wrong?" Mitara asked while the water is still dripping all over her face.

Hisouka laughed in amusement. "There's nothing wrong, my dear. In fact, it's so impressive."

"What?" she asked confusedly as she wiped her face with her arm.

"You're from the Specialization-type, a Tokushitsu nen-user."

"Specialization-type?" she echoed.

"Yes, my dear. That means you can use the other five types of Hatsu however you wanted."

"So...?" she still couldn't get it.

"That means, your Nen is so strong, so powerful, my dearest…"

"Really…?" she muttered, ignoring his endearment.

Hisouka nodded with his wide and playful grin on his face again. "Now, we need to materialize your own weapon. With Hatsu, you can project your aura to carry out a certain function you can use. Do you want anything to be your weapon?"

"Hmm… Nothing in particular, but I'll think about it."

"Okay." Hisouka whistled in excitement.

XXXXX

Another two weeks had passed…

Mitara and Hisouka were doing their usual midnight bath routine once again. Hisouka had a routine now of swimming into the cold ocean after their everyday trainings.

"Uhm, Mitara… I'm just wondering. You really don't know how to smile, ne?" Hisouka asked while they are both floating onto the ocean.

"Why?" Mitara asked back, not moving from her floating form.

"I haven't seen you smile since the day we met. Never."

Mitara didn't answer.

"Zaoldicks are really like that? You didn't know how to smile?"

"We don't need that. We don't need emotions. Those emotions were taken away from us since our trainings started."

"So, you're all sad?"

"Sad? As I've said, my family doesn't have any emotions at all."

"Fine! But… Can't you smile just for once?"

"For what?"

"For me…"

"And why?"

"I just want it…"

"I don't want…"

"But why?"

"It's unnecessary."

"Hey! I am teaching you Nen! Even your smile is enough for me as a payment. Why can't you just give it?" Hisouka pouted like a child. He sat up from his floating form and turned his back from Mitara.

Mitara couldn't help but stare hard at Hisouka's lean, muscular back. _What's happening in this weirdo? _She uttered inwardly. She still can't voice it aloud, as she grew some little respect for him for being her Nen mentor and sensei as well.

Hisouka humphed deliberately, obviously, making it loud for her to hear.

Mitara rolled her eyes in mock disbelief. Hisouka is more childish than her youngest brother Kalluto. She sighed in exasperation and confusion on what to do with her childish mentor. She remained in her floating position.

"Hisouka, stop that," she said as if giving a word to a 3 year old kid.

Hisouka just loudly humphed again.

Mitara sighed once again, ignoring her weird mentor.

Then all of a sudden, a big splash of water came onto her. She snapped to retrieve her poise then she saw Hisouka splashing water waves towards her.

"Hisouka!"

Her mentor didn't pay any heed; instead, he gave her a bigger splash.

She didn't dodge it, however, she managed to create a big splash as well and it hit Hisouka. They kept on throwing big splashes of water to each other while Hisouka is laughing and Mitara is frowning.

* * *

**Note:** Uhm, this chapter is kinda long… Originally, I planned this story to be short with short chapters… But with those 3 reviews I've got, (I really valued them!) I've decided to make it long with more chapters… Still, it depends on your reviews, minna-san! So, please, please, please, read and review…thx!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Back Home Again

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder:**

**iiurein-chan**: thx for another review! Gomen if Hisouka is like so OOC here in the first chapters, it's 7 years before Hunter X Hunter series, therefore, Hisouka is just 21 years old here, (I made him 28 years old in Hunter X Hunter series). I made him a little bit childish so they will have some little bonding with Mitara for the sake of the story. =) Anyways, thx for the tip, and for the review, I appreciated them. =)

**midblooder:** thx for another review! I appreciated it!

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 04 +**

**+ Coming Back Home Again +**

Three years later…

The now 14-year-old girl, Mitara, opened the front gates of their manor in Kukulu Mountain. After the first try, she was able to open four gates.

_At least, I improved. The last time I opened this gate, I am only able to open two. Thanks to my Nen._

She walked inside the manor towards their mansion. Their guardian Mike approached her. When the beast made sure she's not a trespasser, it settled again in its resting place.

_Mike grew big rapidly. Maybe he ate too much human that's why he grew like that._

She continued to walk as her long, dark blue, shiny hair moved swiftly at her sides while she's walking.

XXXXX

**=(Flashback)=**

_"Your hair is really beautiful Mitara-chan," she remembered Hisouka saying those words all the time. "Take care of it, I love it."_

_All she had to do is ignored her mentor. She didn't have time to decipher Hisouka's attitude during their trainings._

_"Mitara-chan, do you want to go to the festival in the nearby town? I'm sure it'll be great!" Hisouka said one day while they are in the midst of their training._

_"Not now, Hisouka," she answered back without opening her eyes, concentrating on her training._

_"Why? It's the last day today. I invited you since last week and you still don't want to go?" Hisouka uttered in his childish manner._

_"Hisouka, I'm on training."_

"_If I only knew that you're so dedicated on trainings, I wish I haven't taught you Nen at all," he said as he pouted in a very child like manner._

_Mitara flashed a death glare at her mentor on what she heard. Then, she sighed. "Fine. Come on, let's go to that festival." She dusted her clothes while standing._

_Hisouka's face incredibly brightened. "Really? Let's go, Let's go!" He eagerly led Mitara to the nearby town._

_Mitara couldn't help but to rolled her eyes in mock disbelief while following Hisouka._

**=(End of Flashback)=**

XXXXX

Mitara snapped from her own thoughts back to reality. She sighed and then she saw one of their guards inside the manor. The guard bowed his head while she is passing by his guard post.

After an hour of walking, she finally reached their mansion. A butler opened the doors for her while he bowed.

While Mitara is walking towards her room, she saw a black silhouette that's approaching her.

"You finally came home," the cold, stoic, monotone voice uttered from the dark hallway.

Mitara stopped and didn't answer, she just stood right there as she gaze at the owner of that flat and cold voice that's void of any emotions.

"I can sense that you improved from your three years of training. That's good," her eldest brother, Illumi, uttered as he stepped out of the shadows. His awfully pale complexion shimmers under the small light from the windows in the hallway.

"Yeah." Mitara nodded to her eldest brother.

"Maybe one of these days, I can test if you really improved," the 20 year old Illumi challenged Mitara.

"Sure. Anytime."

"Good." Illumi walked pass by her. "Got to go. Need to do something."

Mitara nodded once again. Then Illumi banished in the dark, as if he was covered by the darkness of the hallway instantly. Mitara continued walking.

From the far end of the hallway, she caught a slight movement in her vision. Then, white head poked out from one of the room.

"Nee-chan?" a small voice called.

"Killua?" Mitara raise an eyebrow when she heard her younger brother's small voice.

"Nee-chan!" the 8-year-old, silver haired boy ran towards her. "You're home!" Killua hugged her around her waist.

Two more raven heads poked from somewhere out of the rooms.

"Nee-chan!" the two younger boys said in unison. The 6-year-old Kalluto and 7-year-old Alluka ran towards her as well.

"Kalluto, Alluka," Mitara patted the heads of her two younger siblings.

"Did you just arrive, nee-chan?" Killua asked.

"Yep." Mitara answered.

Kalluto was about to ask something when the four Zaoldicks heard someone from behind them.

"Uhum!" Silva cleared his throat.

"Father!" The four exclaimed in chorus.

"May I talk to you, Mitara?"

"Sure, Father."

The three boys walked back hurriedly towards their room, while Mitara followed her father into his room.

XXXXX

When they arrived at Silva's office / receiving room, Silva sat on his chair across his table, while Mitara remained standing.

"So, how are your trainings?" Silva asked in his usual authoritative voice while leaning his elbow on the table. The Zaoldick's patriarch made sure that he's always business-like when dealing with his children so the fear and respect are always present to them. Being the head of a family that has a very unusual business, this made him not to be so close to his children, though unnecessary emotions are inevitably forbidden in their family.

"So far, so good, Father," Mitara answered in a bit of formal tone. Though she can feel that her father is lenient to her, she's always making sure that she's doing everything that has been told her to do. She's been a very obedient child since birth, just like her eldest brother Illumi, when it comes to business.

"Based on the doors you've opened, I can say that you've improved. I could also feel your aura. Have you already learned Nen?"

"Yes, Father."

"Who taught you?"

Mitara thought twice before she answered. "Some stranger who wandered in the woods."

"Is that so?" Silva asked, as if he's penetrating trough her mind if she's telling the truth.

Mitara didn't answer.

A short silence. Silva is just staring at their only daughter, who grew a bit taller. He can also see her long, dark blue hair grew even longer. While Mitara is doing just the same, staring at her father, waiting for more questions.

Then, Silva broke the silence. "I've decided to send you for another training. You'll go back to the Heavens Arena next week. Killua just came from there last week. He stayed there for two years but stuck up in the 190th floor, I don't know why. Moreover, the last time you went there, you only reached the 150th floor. Therefore, I want you to go back there, and aim for the top floor. I want you to stay on the 251st floor for as long as you can. Am I making myself clear?"

Mitara nodded. "Yes, Father."

"I will not give you assignments for the entire week, so you can still prepare for your departure. Illumi can train you if he doesn't have many loads."

Mitara nodded once again.

"That's all, you can go now."

The blue-haired girl left the room silently.

Outside the room, a small voice called. "Nee-chan."

Mitara looked to her back. "Yes, Killua?"

"Are you done talking to Father?" Killua went near her.

"Yup."

"Can you go with us in the garden? Kalluto and Alluka were waiting for you there, I mean us."

"Sure."

Mitara and Killua went to the garden. The four Zaoldicks chat all day long regarding Mitara's training from the mountains and Killua's training at the Heavens Arena.

* * *

**Note**: Another chapter! It's kinda long, huh? Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is a fight scene, and I don't know if I did it right. Just wait and read the next chapter. Thx.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5: Mitara vs Illumi

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder:**

**ObsidianEbony**: thx for the review! =) Uhm, my Illumi here is a bit passive as well, however, I forced him ( 0.0 ) to show some emotions, little emotions to show his favoritism among his siblings, hehehe! Being the only girl of Silva and Kikyou's children here in my story, earns a lot of favoritism, ^^v forgive me here. =) It is good to hear you like the chapters. =) Gomen for the grammar mistakes, I am not perfect in writing actions in past and present. =)

**midblooder**: thx for the review! Watch out for her in the Heavens Arena (Celestial Tower), there is something that will happen. (-,)

Here is another chapter; actually, the whole chapter is a fighting scene. I hope I did it well. Well, please review it for me, so I'll know if you like it or not. =) Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 05 +**

**+ Mitara vs Illumi +**

The next morning…

Mitara woke up early, though they slept very late last night. Kalluto and Alluka did not stop asking questions about their trainings; Killua kept on telling his story all night, as Mitara just glanced at her siblings most of the time.

She stretched her arms and inhaled deeply. _Nice morning, isn't it? _She muttered to herself as she stood in the porch of her room.

All of a sudden, she sensed something that is very fast approaching towards her. In a fraction of second, four tiny needles targeted her. She jumped swiftly to dodge it successfully, and then, she landed on the railings' edge of her terrace.

She looked from the source direction of the needles. "Ohayou as well, nii-chan," Mitara greeted back at his eldest brother's morning greeting.

"Very graceful," Illumi muttered under his breath. He jumped from the tree in front of Mitara's windows and swiftly landed on the ground that is five floors down. Illumi launched another four tiny needles towards Mitara's direction.

The 14-year-old girl avoided it once again and landed on the ground as well, opposite Illumi's side.

"I guess you're already ready for your preparation trainings?" Illumi uttered as four tiny needles were in between his fingers in an instant. The eldest child of the Zaoldicks is just looking at her only sister with his cat-like eyes and blank expression.

"I think so," Mitara shrugged.

Illumi threw another set of nonstop needles towards her, while Mitara dodged them all in a very graceful way as she sidestepped and jumped from every direction where the needles are coming from. On Illumi's last needle, he quickly followed it with a right hand punch to Mitara's face.

Mitara abruptly crossed her arms to guard her face from Illumi's punch. She flew backwards and still managed to keep up on her feet.

"Ouch! That hurts!" her eyes twitched from the force she received from his brother.

"Nice block, in that fraction of seconds," Illumi said as he prepared another set of tiny needles between his long and slender fingers. "Let's see if you can avoid these." He prepared to launch his attack.

Mitara is waiting for his assault as she uses her Nen.

Illumi jumped mid-air and threw his needles towards her, but to Mitara's astonishment, it's not only four, but a shower of needles! Illumi is circling in mid-air while constantly throwing his needles towards Mitara.

_What? Dammit!_ Mitara muttered in surprise. She leaped from side to side as she avoided all the needles that are showering onto her. It's like she's dancing gracefully under the needle showers that her brother is constantly launching towards her.

After a minute, the needle shower stopped. Illumi gracefully landed onto the ground, his right palm is flat on the ground, as his long, raven hair laid at his sides, and then he stood up while he's staring at Mitara's bloody form.

"Nice showers," Mitara stated while she's holding her right arm which received the greatest damage from the assault. She's now covered with her own blood.

"Nice dance," Illumi stated back stoically as he gave her a sarcastic glare.

Mitara's face marred with a frown. "That's new, isn't it?" she was referring to his brother's needle showers.

"Not really," Illumi shrugged.

Mitara felt something from her back. She reached it, near her right shoulder, and took it out. A tiny needle. _Darn! _she muttered.

"Oohh, looks like you haven't evaded that tiny one," Illumi said expressionless.

Mitara's eyebrows twitched. "It's my turn." She used her Nen and materialized her chains from her blood in her right hand.

Illumi's cat-like eyes narrowed in amazement. _Impressive… _he thought to himself.

Mitara attacked with her chains as she swayed it to her brother, while Illumi dodged all of her assaults easily.

"Quite impressive," Illumi shrugged. "Is it all that you had?"

Mitara raised her eyebrow. From her left hand, she materialized another chain, an invisible blood chains. Meanwhile, her right arm is starting to get paralyzed. _Tsk! Dammit!_

She attacked once again with her right-hand chain. She caught Illumi's crossed arms and pulled him hard as she jumped to send a left-hand punch on his face.

Illumi caught her knuckles but she quickly kicked him on his side. Illumi loosened his grip on Mitara's hands. The blue-haired girl used this rare opportunity to deal more damage. She stepped her left foot on the ground and used this force to kick harder on Illumi's stomach. Illumi bowed slightly due to the force he received from the assault but he managed to capture Mitara's right leg.

Mitara is shocked at Illumi's tight grip on her right leg. In her astonishment, she just realized that she has already been thrown in a circular motion. She landed on the ground with her back.

_Ouch! _She tried to stand up on her feet quickly.

"Still alive?" Illumi mocked her stoically as he stood up in all his might in front of her.

Mitara didn't answer. She could feel that her right arm is totally paralyzed 's the first time that she experienced her brother's poisonous needles and she hasn't discovered yet what the antidote on these is. _Dammit! Time for my blood to work. _She quickly moved her invisible chains in her left hand.

"What now, my sister?" Illumi remained standing, oblivious to the chains that are quickly approaching him.

"Just wait," Mitara gave a small smile to her eldest brother who's now keeping his arms folded in front of his chest.

Illumi was about to say something when all of a sudden, he felt something gripped his right leg, and then in a split second, he found himself hanging in a nearby tree. He is now hanging upside down, while his long, raven hair almost touched the ground.

* * *

**Note**: That's it. A fight scene between the eldest son and the only daughter of the Zaoldicks. Hope you like it minna-san. =) Please review it for me so I'll know if you like it or not. Moreover, for my mistakes as well. =) thx.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	6. Chapter 6: Model Children

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **I am really sorry about the grammar mistakes… I'm just following the computer's correction… I really suck in grammar tenses… hehe! However, I'm happy that you liked the fight scene… I really burned my brain cells while writing that fight scenes, it's so hard to write what you see or what you picture in your mind… *sweatdrop* Well, enjoy this next chapter minna-san. =)

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 06 +**

**+ Model Children +**

Illumi is now hanging upside down from a nearby tree. His long, raven hair almost touched the ground as he swayed a bit due to the force when he was hung.

"What's this?" Illumi pointed at his right leg.

Mitara lifted her upper lip, and then she revealed her invisible chains that she materialized from her blood. The blood chains started to appear from Mitara's bloodied left hand, going to the nearby tree where Illumi was hung, and to Illumi's right leg.

_Very impressive. _Illumi thought to himself as he watched the chains from Mitara's left hand appeared up to his right leg.

"You'll be staying there if you wouldn't tell me how I can cure this, nii-chan," Mitara pointed at her right shoulder.

Illumi arched his lip malevolently. "It's okay for me to stay here, as long as you can't use your right arm," he shrugged casually.

"Nii-chan!" Her eyes widened in exasperation. _No way can't I use my right arm!_

Illumi smirked. "Scared of losing your arm? Don't worry; it will be back to its normal state by midnight. It's not a deadly poison; it just paralyzed you, my dear sister," he said coldly.

"Is that so?" Mitara dropped herself onto the ground as she felt exhausted. It's her first big fight since she learned Nen three years ago. She loosened her grip around Illumi's leg.

Illumi gracefully landed on the ground as he felt that the chains were loosened.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud series of claps. Zeno suddenly appeared from somewhere, followed by Silva at his back.

"Father? Grandpa?" Mitara uttered, then she tried to stand up but she failed. She's too exhausted to even hold her own weight.

"Very impressive." Zeno commented with a grin on his face. "For Silva's only girl, you're really powerful and strong, indeed."

"I don't think so, Grandpa. I'm almost depleted and covered with blood."

Zeno made his grin even wider.

"Mitara, you have proven that you really trained hard. Your skills and abilities had increased incredibly. And that's very good." Silva said after a while.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you, Grandpa."

"Very nice fight, Mitara," Illumi said stoically as his voice is devoid of any emotions.

"But you still need to train more," Silva added. "I think you're already prepared for your return in the Heavens Arena."

Mitara nodded.

"The three of you there," Zeno said. "You should learn from your sister Mitara and big brother Illumi."

Mitara and Illumi's eyes focused at three different spots nearby.

Alluka appeared from the trees at Mitara's back, while Killua appeared from Mitara's left side and Kalluto from Illumi's back.

"You've seen your big brother and big sister's fight a while ago, have you? Learn from them, be sure to yourselves that you can match them, if you can't surpass them." Zeno said to the three boys.

"Yes, Grandpa," the three boys said in chorus.

"Okay, go back inside and take your breakfast," Silva commanded.

The three boys went inside the mansion, followed by Silva and Zeno. Illumi helped Mitara to stand up.

"Can you walk?" the raven-haired Ilumi asked his sister.

"I don't think so, I feel so exhausted."

Illumi offered his back to Mitara. "Care to ride?"

Mitara stared at his brother in shock. _Since when did he show such concerns on us? _Mitara knew that Illumi is the very last person on Earth that will show such concerns and emotions.

"Well?" Illumi's monotone voice made her snapped from her thoughts.

"O-okay…" She lifted her body and moved over onto his brother's back.

Illumi stood up while carrying her and went inside the mansion.

XXXXX

Illumi carried her through her room as he laid Mitara on her bed. He was about to leave the room, when all of a sudden, Kikyou busted inside.

"Mitara!" her screeching voice made their eardrums to nearly explode.

"M-mother?" Mitara was startled while sitting on her bed.

"I heard that you and Illumi fought with each other a while ago, is that true?" Kikyou asked in her usual high pitched voice. Her visor gave out inconsistent static lines, meaning she's not happy, pissed, or worst, mad.

"Yes, Mother," Illumi answered.

"And why?" Kikyou glanced alternately at Mitara and Illumi.

"Uhm, err…" Mitara couldn't answer as she's thinking of a reason that will not make their mother be more pissed.

They all knew that Kikyou never wanted her to be hurt, by any means. Being Kikyou and Silva's only girl, Kikyou is always protective at her. In fact, their mother didn't want her to do trainings. She wanted her to learn different social learnings and always socialized to gain more clients for their family. Kikyou is also planning to find her a husband that will really bring more profit and clients for the family. In short, Kikyou wanted to use her for the whole family's expense.

"It's just one of her trainings, Mother," Illumi answered for her.

"Trainings?! Again?!" Kikyou's voice raised two octaves higher. "She just came home from trainings and she already having trainings again?!"

Illumi didn't answer.

"And look at you? You're covered with blood! My goodness, Mitara! I'll call our butler to fix your wounds!" Kikyou left the room as she finished what she just said.

Illumi and Mitara glanced at each other. Illumi shrugged while Mitara rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Note:** Here's another one, hope you'll like it. Forgive the tenses, ne? ^^V Gomen if the characters were a bit OOC here. I just made them like that to show their favoritism on Mitara, (spoiled brat), hehe! Forgive me here! She's the only girl, you know. =) Please read and review. Thx.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	7. Chapter 7: To The Heavens Arena

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **So sorry, sorry, sorry for the late, late updates. Gomen for some spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm rushing things here coz I don't have so many time writing my stories. A very big THANK YOU for the reviews, I really appreciated it guys, **iiuerin-chan, midblooder,** and **ObsidianEbony**, thanks for comments and reviews. Here is another one, hope you'll like it! =)

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 07 +**

**+ To The Heaven's Arena +**

Four days had passed…

Mitara is walking towards their main gate. Today is her departure to the Heavens Arena, and she's a bit excited in her return to the tower.

_I'm excited to use my Nen in the Arena. I wonder if how soon I'll reach the 251st floor this time._

The wind blew her dark blue hair as she's approaching the gates.

XXXXX

**=(Flashback)=**

_"And when will you be going back home this time?" Kikyou asked with her usual screeching voice. Mitara just finished packing her things inside her backpack when all of a sudden, Kikyou busted inside her room._

_"I-I don't know, mother. Maybe next year, two years, or so?" she shrugged._

_"Don't give me that damn, Mitara! Go home as soon as possible!"_

_"Mother, I haven't left yet," Mitara hid her exasperated voice._

_"I don't care! Just go home immediately! Understood?"_

_"Yes, Mother," she shrugged inwardly._

**=(End of flashback)=**

XXXXX

Mitara sighed harshly._ I'm like a prisoner here. I'll not be amaze if one day, one of my brothers will ran away, away from Mother. _She chuckled inwardly in her own thoughts.

When she reached the gates, she opened four gates and went outside. She reached the nearby town and rented a private plane to go to the city where the Heavens Arena is.

XXXXX

After eight days of flight, Mitara reached the Heavens Arena.

_I'm here again. I wish there has excitement this time. _She entered the Tower and waited for her turn due to the long queue.

"Welcome to the Celestial Tournament," the receptionist greeted merrily as she entered the lobby. "Please fill out this form with the required information," she said as she handed a form to Mitara.

Mitara filled out the form and brought it back to the receptionist.

"Very good! Now, you can enter," she pointed the door towards the Arena.

Mitara entered the door towards the fighting arena. There are 16 arenas inside; every single one has an on-going fight. She sat on a vacant bench and waited for her number to be called.

After a while, she heard her number was called.

"Number 710 and number 105, to Ring A please!"

Mitara stood up and then she proceeded to Ring A, she was followed by her opponent. A lean guy with white hair is standing in front of her. He's holding a thick sword in his right hand.

The marshal explained the rules and then he signaled for the start of their fight. The crowd cheered aloud.

The white-haired guy advanced for his attack. He dashed and then jumped to attack her as he swayed his thick sword at Mitara. While Mitara easily evaded her opponent's attack as she sidestepped back and forth.

_Boring, _she yawned inwardly, and then she decided to finish this fight quickly to advance to the higher floor within the day. She quickly dashed towards her opponent's back and suddenly lifted her right hand.

In a fraction of seconds, the lean guy's body dropped onto the ground, while blood starts dripping from his back. The loud crowd suddenly went quiet when they saw that her opponent's body is now bathing in his own fresh blood on the floor.

Mitara turned her back from the dead body and wiped her bloody hand with her white handkerchief.

The marshal approached her. "I see that you've already gone up to the 150th floor, go up to the 100th floor," he said while checking her previous records.

"Okay." Mitara uttered then went to the 100th floor. The crowd cheered loudly again as she's exiting the lower ground arena.

XXXXX

After eight months, Mitara reached the 200th floor. She advanced considerably fast as she finished all her fights in a certain short period of time.

She's now staying in one of the rooms at the 200th floor. One of her fights has just finished and she's now sleeping in her room, when her cell phone rang. She groaned as she picked up her cell phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy, hoarse voice.

"Mitara?" the caller asked dubiously.

"Yes, nii-chan?" she answered while her eyes are still shut as she pulled her blanket up to her nape.

"Is that you? Are you still sleeping?" Illumi asked from the other line.

"Yes, nii-chan."

Illumi paused a bit. "I just want updates there. What floor are you at the moment?" at this time, he spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"200th floor."

Illumi's slim eyebrow rose. He was sitting on a tree in front of his room's windows when he thought of calling his sister. _Already in the 200th floor in eight months? Hmm, not bad._ He thought to himself. "Not bad," he voiced out.

"It's good, you know. Actually, very good." Mitara retorted boastfully. Sometimes, she tends to boast on her eldest brother because it seems like she can't please him. No matter what she does, she still couldn't impress Illumi.

Illumi gave out a smirk. "I'll pay you a visit there one day if you're already on the 251st floor."

"Okay."

Illumi then hung up the phone. Mitara stretched her arms and legs. She checked her schedule if she have a fight for today.

* * *

**Note**: I know that I had mistakes here, about the floors of the Celestial Tower, I thought it is 250 floors, but when I checked the manga, it's 251. I'd edited the previous chapters where I mention the tower's floors. Gomen for this. =) Please review and review. Thx!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	8. Chapter 8: Enraged Memories

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Gomen for the mistakes! I really don't have time to proofread my own stories, because I'm running out of ideas in fact. And, actually, I want to cut short the part of the Heavens Arena because I'm running out of ideas about the fight scenes. I'm not watching anime as of the moment, so no more variety of fighting scenes in my brain right now. However, I'll try to fetch some ideas when I have time to watch some fighting scenes. Gomen for this as for now. =( I'll edit some fighting scenes soon.

Anyways, here's a new chapter, hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 08 +**

**+ Enraged Memories +**

Another eight months had passed…

Mitara already reached the 250th floor. She's now standing at the center of the arena for her fight against the master of the said floor. She needed to defeat her opponent to advance to the top floor, the 251st floor.

_One more floor to go_, she thought to herself.

"For today's fight, Ms. Mitara against the master of the 250th floor, Van Raven!" the announcer exclaimed on his microphone.

As if on cue, the master of the 250th floor emerged from somewhere and walked towards at the center stage of the arena.

Mitara gaped in shock inwardly when she saw her opponent. He is a tall guy, with lean and muscular body; you can see it in his fitted shirt. He also had a pair of narrow eyes and fair skin. The reason why she's shocked is because of his bright red hair. She remembered someone who's having the same bright red hair like his.

_Hisouka…_ She muttered under her breath. Then she remembered the last days when she and Hisouka were still together, four years ago.

XXXXX

**=(Flashback)=**

_It was one hot, sunny day; Mitara and Hisouka were in the midst of their training using her blood chains. Hisouka helped her materialize a weapon for her, and now, they're doing trainings so she can master the weapon._

_"You need to move it faster, Mitara-chan. Your chains can easily be avoided with that kind of speed," Hisouka lectured her. He's just standing at the middle of the plateau as he waits for Mitara's attacks._

_Mitara nodded while she's still out of breath. She's constantly attacking Hisouka for almost half an hour now and it made her exhausted. Her mentor really proves that he is a skilled fighter because she's still couldn't hit him with her chains. Though the skills and the weapon are new, Mitara's fighting skills is not bad but still, she can't hit Hisouka, even once._

_**Hisouka is really a good fighter. I haven't defeated him on our trainings ever!**__ she thought to herself._

_"Attack me again. This time, move your chains faster," he commanded._

_Mitara prepared her chains and then she attacked her mentor. She jumped as she launched her chains towards Hisouka._

_Hisouka glanced at her chains that were fast approaching towards him_**. **_**Good**__**,**__ he thought to himself. He didn't move and waited for her attack._

_Mitara caught Hisouka's arm and gripped it with her chains. She used this to follow her attack with a right punch to Hisouka's chest._

_Meanwhile, Hisouka didn't avoid the chains, but he stepped backwards twice and pulled the chains in his arm closer to him that made Mitara lose her momentum. Mitara stopped in mid-air after she launched her punch. She landed with her feet on the ground when Hisouka stepped back._

_All of a sudden, Hisouka pulled the chains again towards him. Mitara lost her balance and lost the control on her chains. She was pulled together with her chains towards Hisouka, and then to her astonishment, she landed on Hisouka's chest. For the moment, Hisouka wrapped his left arm around Mitara's hips and held her tightly._

_"Nice attack, Mitara-chan," Hisouka said with the usual playful grin on his face. His narrow eyes were intently gazing at her blue eyes that were wide in bewilderment._

_Mitara opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't say a word._

_Hisouka tightened his grip around Mitara's hips even more as the distance between their faces becomes invisible._

_"You're so cute, Mitara-chan," Hisouka said, still having his grin on his face._

_Mitara tried to push her mentor but he even held her closer to him._

_"H-Hisouka…" her voice became soft. She wanted to protest, push him away, but she couldn't do anything. It seems like she was under a spell, or being hypnotized, and that's the biggest puzzle in her mind as of the moment._

_Hisouka covered the distance between their faces as he slightly brushed his lips on Mitara's slightly parted lips. Though it was just sudden, Hisouka still tasted the sweetness on Mitara's lips._

_Mitara's eyes became wide as a ping pong ball, if possible, in shock when she felt her mentor's lips on hers._

_Hisouka giggled and then he loosened his grip around Mitara's hips but not losing his impish grin on his face._

_Mitara stepped back and sat on the ground. She felt that her energy has drained and her mind is so confused on what had just happened._

_**Her lips are so sweet. I bet I'm her first kiss**_,_ Hisouka giggled once again in his own thoughts as he licked his own lips as if he can still taste Mitara's lips on his._

**=(End of Flashback)=**

XXXXX

Mitara tilted her head to push away the memories of the past, and she just realized that a solid punch has just landed right in front of her face. She was sent backwards because of the sudden force but she still managed to stand up on her feet.

_Dammit!_ She thought to herself referring to the punch she has just received. _Damn you, Hisouka! _She cursed him in her memories because she still remembers him.

"One point for Van Raven!" the announcer exclaimed.

Van Raven flashed a sickening grinned. "You'll be sorry for stepping here on the 250th floor, little girl."

Mitara's eyebrows twitched. _He's not Hisouka! This idiot's grin is so disgusting! _She regained her poise and prepared to attack. "Let's see who'll be sorry. You'll be sorry for that point you had made." She launched her chains and attacked Van Raven as she gripped her chains on his neck.

Van Raven held the chains that were gripping around his neck. He had sudden difficulty breathing as Mitara pulled the chains to make it tighter. Van Raven pulled the chains as well to restrain as Mitara fought his pulling force. Their little tug-of-war abstained when something hit Mitara on her back. She stepped forward so she will not fell onto the ground, also to regain her balance.

_What the…? _She saw a block of tile on the ground and she's certain that it is the same thing that hit her back. _Where did it come from?_

Van Raven laughed aloud. "Shocked? Don't be!" Then he raised his both hands for her to see him manipulating the other block of tiles on the stage.

_Sousa-type Nen user,_ Mitara thought to herself.

"Two points for Van Raven!" the announcer exclaimed once again.

_Darn it! I really need to kill this idiot! _Mitara thought inwardly.

Van Raven faked a yawn. "This fight is so boring…"

Mitara's eyebrow arched in sarcasm. "Oh yeah? Then I'll send you to an endless sleep!" She attacked Van Raven with her chains as she dodged the blocks of tiles that were sent flying towards her.

Van Raven put up a defense of flying block of tiles to block Mitara's attacks.

Mitara punched and kicked the tiles that were blocking her way. As she made her way to Van Raven, four blocks of tiles were fast approaching towards her from four different directions.

_Darn it!_ She muttered when she couldn't find a way to escape the tiles. She crossed her arms to protect her face from the attack as those four tiles steadfastly hit her.

"Three points for Van Raven!" the announcer again.

"That kid is surely dead by now. Just collect her crushed body," Van Raven confidently folded his arms on his chest.

The marshal went nearer towards the crushed pile of tiles to check on what happened to the Zaoldick girl.

* * *

**Note:** How about that, ne? Another fighting scene. Yeah, I know it sucks, I can't think of another fighting scene. Gomen for this. If I have any mistakes, just let me know. =) I'm glad to edit my mistakes. Please review and review and review. =) thx.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting The Leader

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Am I a cliffhanger? I'm so sorry! I don't want my chapters so long and boring so I made it not that long. So sorry again!

I'm so glad that you like the chapters, minna-san! And thanks for the constant reviews!

Here's another chapter, hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 09 +**

**+ Meeting The Leader +**

The piles of crushed tiles moved a bit.

"I think she's still alive," the announcer said as he examined the crushed tiles on the floor.

Van Raven's right eyebrow rose with an implausible look marred on his face.

Mitara pushed away the tiles over her body. She was sitting on the crushed tiles as she pushed the remaining tiles that are still covering her bloody body.

_Ouch! That hurts! _She thought to herself.

Van Raven whistled. "So, you're still alive, huh? You're really tough."

"Idiot. You couldn't kill a Zaoldick with just like that," she muttered under her breath as she stood up to recollect her poise.

"You really want a very painful death, ne? Then, I'll be more willing to give that to you." Van Raven held up both of his hands to manipulate another set of block of tiles again.

"I'm sick of this game," Mitara uttered in disgust as she materialized her invisible chains in her left hand.

"What now? Give me your best shot, kid. After that, I'll crush your body this time into pieces." Then, he sent flying tiles again towards Mitara's direction.

"In your dreams," Mitara sighed harshly as her invisible chains went nearer towards her target.

Two blocks of tiles hit Mitara's face but she didn't even move.

"Four points for Van Raven!"

"Ready for your death, huh?" Van Raven exclaimed.

Another blocks of tiles hit Mitara's body. She didn't even move and accepted the assaults. She is now covered with her own blood; some are dripping from her right hand.

"Five points for Van Raven!"

Another tiles, and another, and another one followed Van Raven's attacks. Still, Mitara didn't even move. She leaned a bit forward to let her blood drip on her both arms.

"Eight points for Van Raven!"

Van Raven laughed aloud. "I'm going to end your life, kid. Just say you are giving up and get lost on this floor!'

"Idiot!" Mitara smirked as she coughed and blood came out from her mouth. _Dammit! I can't feel any pain, yet my body is totally damaged. _She tightened her grip in her left hand as her chains are gripping the oblivious Van Raven. _Die, Idiot!_

All of a sudden, Van Raven froze as his demonic laugh seems to choke in his throat and his eyes were wide in astonishment. After a couple of seconds, Van Raven's body was cut into pieces. His limbs, arms, legs, neck, and head were separated from each other in an instant. The pieces of his body fell on the ground as his blood dripped all over the floor.

The crowd became silent for a moment, as they were all surprised on what just happened, then after a while they became crazy as they cheer so loudly.

"And the winner for this fight, is Ms. Mitara!" the announcer exclaimed after she examined Van Raven's chopped body.

Mitara sighed harshly. _Finally! That freakin' idiot is dead! That's what he gets because of his hair color!_

XXXXX

In the back of the loud crowd…

"You're right, Machi. I think I found the right one here," the man with short, raven hair and pair of soulless ebony eyes uttered. "Since when did she enter this tower?"

"Almost a year and a half past, Danchou," the girl with blue hair and golden eyes answered in a cold voice.

"And now, she already reached the top floor," the man nodded while thinking. "Impressive."

XXXXX

Mitara walked towards her new room on the 251st floor. After five minutes, she reached the room and entered silently.

_Damn that idiot! I still can't feel any pain, but my blood couldn't stop dripping from my body. It's not a physical damage, I think it's Nen damage. He attacked me physically and attacked my Nen as well. Too brainy for him. _She smirked on her thoughts as she entered the bathroom.

She examined herself in front of a life-sized mirror as she stripped all her clothes and opened the shower. _I lost too many blood. I feel so exhausted._

After taking a bath, she emerged from the bathroom and sat on her new queen-sized bed wearing only white bathrobe. She let her dark blue hair fall from her back as she closed her eyes and concentrated with her Nen. After a couple of minutes, her whole body is now glimmering with light. She inhaled and exhaled as she felt her Nen moved around and inside her body.

After five minutes, she opened her eyes and the light faded.

"Whew! It took me nearly five minutes. I can't believe it! It's really a severe damage on my Nen. Damn that disgusting idiot!" she uttered to herself.

"Very impressive!" an emotionless voice suddenly uttered from somewhere.

Mitara stood up and prepared her chains when she heard a voice coming from somewhere inside the room.

"Show yourself!" she exclaimed.

The voice gave out a small laugh. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." A man with short, raven hair stepped out of the invisible cloak he made a while ago. He's wearing a black loose shirt, a black pants, and a white bandage on his forehead.

Mitara's eyebrows collided. "And who are you?" asked the blue-haired girl. Her defenses did not falter as her right hand is still open, preparing her chains.

"I'm Kuroro Lucifer. And you are Mitara, if I'm not mistaken," the raven-haired man uttered as he elegantly stood up in front of her. His pair of soulless ebony eyes is amusingly gazing at her fresh-look form.

Mitara's eyebrow rose. "What do you want?"

"I want you," Kuroro stated directly while intently gazing at her sky blue eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Pardon me?"

"I want you to join us, I want you as a member of my group, I want your Nen, and I want your potentials," Kuroro uttered as his eyes are still gazing at her face.

"I don't get you. What group?"

"The Phantom Brigade, commonly known as the Genei Ryodan. Have you heard of it? I am the leader of that group and I want you to join us."

Mitara thinks for a while, and then gave a small nod while looking dubiously at him. She heard so many things about the group, but she's not sure if the man in front of her is really their leader. She looked at him intently, and at the same time, Kuroro is gazing at her amusingly.

"What made you think that I'll join your group?" she asked after a while.

"Let us say, I have a hunch that you'll join."

Mitara smirked. "And what can I have if I'll say yes?"

"You can have whatever you want, as long as you comply with the rules."

Mitara's eyebrows collided once again while thinking. She really doubt if the guy in front of her is telling the truth that he's the leader of the Genei Ryodan. She heard a lot about that group and she's actually planning to find some link to join that infamous group of thieves.

"Hmmm… Okay…" she finally said.

Kuroro's eyes brightened a bit. "I'm so grateful that you accepted my offer. I'll be back here next week to seal your acceptance. I just needed to finish some rendezvous." Kuroro went nearer and offered his right hand to Mitara.

Mitara accepted Kuroro's hand and they shook hands intently.

Kuroro tightened his grip on Mitara's hand and keenly stared at her sky blue eyes.

* * *

**Note**: I know it was short, sorry for that. =) Anyways, please read and reviews. I'll appreciate it a lot. =) thx!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Back Home, Again!

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hai! So sorry for the very late updates! It's just that I'm so hooked again and again with my online game 'Audition Online'. I'm rushing things here, so, gomen again. Actually, I'm writing a draft for my stories, so this story is already having 20 chapters. It's just that I have no time to encode it all in the computer. So please, bear with me with the late updates. Hehe! Anyways, thanks for the updates, and sorry again for the flaws and mistakes in the story. Here's another one, hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 10 +**

**+ Going Back Home, Again? +**

Mitara's right eyebrow rose and then she pulled her hand away from Kuroro's tight grip. She folded her arms in front of her chest, indicating that this conversation is, she thinks, already done.

"Bye." Kuroro waved goodbye as he vanished from her sight.

Mitara shrugged and then she laid on her new bed. _Finally, the 251st floor. _She smiled triumphantly to herself. She reached for her cell phone and dialed some numbers from it.

After five seconds, someone answered the phone. "Yes, Mitara?"

"Father, I'm already on the 251st floor," she reported in a proud voice.

"Since when?" her father's authoritative voice asked.

"Just now."

"Very good. Stay there as long as you can. I don't want to hear that you didn't maintain your position there. Moreover, I don't want you to come home that soon. Understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good."

"Bye."

She was about to get up from the bed when her cell phone rang after a couple of minutes. She answered it when she saw on the phone's screen who the caller is. "Yes, nii-chan?"

"I heard that you're already on the 251st floor," Illumi's usual monotone voice uttered.

"News was really that fast, ne?" she said while grinning.

"Of course."

"Well, that's right. I'm already here, on the top floor," she proudly uttered.

"Since when?"

"Just now."

_Impressive. She reached the top floor in just one and a half year, _Illumi uttered to himself. "Not bad." Illumi voiced out.

"Not bad?" she repeated what Illumi has just said.

"Yeah. Why?"

Mitara pouted._ When will I ever please this expressionless brother of mine?_

Illumi smirked soundly.

Mitara humphed. "Fine! So, when will you come over here and visit my NEW PLACE?"

"As soon as I clear my schedule. I have many assignments this coming month because of your absence. I need to fill in your absence, so just wait for me there."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Mitara ended the phone call and groaned to herself.

XXXXX

A year had passed…

Mitara is sitting inside her private plane; her flight is towards her home in Kukulu Mountain. After almost two and a half years, she's going back home, again.

Mitara sighed while she recalls the reason why she left the Heavens Arena in an unplanned time.

XXXXX

**=(Flashback)=**

_Mitara is in her room at the 251__st__ floorof the Arena healing her wounds with her own Nen. Her fight for today had just ended and she's looking forward for a long week of rest, when her cell phone rang._

_"Yes, Mother?" she said when she answered the call._

_"Mitara, you need to come back home, now!" Kikyou's voice commanded. Her screeching voice is so intense that is enough to make her wounds to bleed again._

_Mitara groaned inwardly. "But why?" __**I **__**don't have plans to go home yet, **__she added to herself._

_"Your brother, Killua, ran away! Illumi followed him to bring him back here. So I want you to come home to accomplish your older brother's assignments."_

_Mitara's eyebrows collided__**. **__**How come that we are lacking of work force there? Impossible**__**.**__ She doesn't want to believe her mother on her point. "Do I really need to go home?" she asked innocently._

_"Of course you do, Mitara! What kind of question is that? Go home now!" Kikyou's voice seems to crush her cell phone's screen._

_"Yes, yes, Mother," she shrugged._

**=(End of Flashback)=**

XXXXX

Mitara sighed once again. _It's unfair! Father said I can go home after I'd stay in the Arena as long as I can. I haven't been lost in a battle, and now, I'm going home? Tsk! _She leaned her elbow on the window and rested her chin on her knuckles. She watched the endless ebony skies and the twinkling of the stars outside the plane.

_My speculations were right. That one day, one of my brothers will run away. There he is, Killua ran away. Maybe he felt what I felt as well towards our Mother. Hmmm… I wonder where he went…_

After several days of flight, Mitara already reached Kukulu Mountain. She entered the main gates after she opened six gates. After an hour of walk, she is now entering her father's room after she knocked on the door.

"You're home," Silva said, looking at her when she entered.

"Yeah. Mother phoned me last week; she said Killua ran away so I need to go home for nii-chan's assignments."

"Actually, it's not necessary. We can accomplish all the family's assignments even it's just the seven of us here. It's only your mother's wish for you to go back home."

Mitara gaped in disbelief. "Is that so? I knew it! It's only Mother." She sighed. "I'm staying at the top floor for a year, and I don't have any plans to go home yet," she uttered to herself.

Silva smirked then shook his head. "It's okay, Mitara. Your stay at the Heavens Arena is already an accomplishment for you. You already proved that you could reach the top floor and maintain your place there. It's impressive."

Mitara glanced at her father's proud aura. "Thank you, Father."

"You can go now. Rest if you want."

Mitara nodded and left the room. She proceeded to her mother's room at the left wing of the mansion, on the fifth floor. She's now walking at the hallway at the left wing of the mansion, when someone called her.

"Nee-chan?"

Mitara turned her head to face the one who called her. She saw her younger brother Alluka, who's grown a bit taller, as his hair grew even longer. His hair now looks like Killua's hair, the only difference is the hair color; Alluka's hair is raven.

"Alluka?"

"Are you going to Mother's room?" the 10-year old Alluka asked from her back.

"Yup."

"She's not there. She left two hours ago before you came. Work, as usual."

"I see. Where's Kalluto?"

"He's at the mansion's terrace. We're resting because we just finished our training."

Mitara nodded and they went together towards the mansion's terrace.

As they approach the terrace, she saw a little girl with short raven hair, wearing a green and red kimono. She's sitting on one of the chairs, facing her back from them; finesse and firmness reflects in her actions.

"Do you have a visitor?" Mitara's slim right eyebrow rose, referring to the little girl. As far as she knows, visitors are forbidden at the mansion, moreover, if it's not a client.

Alluka shook his head. "Nope."

"Who's she? And where's Kalluto?"

Her younger brother pointed at the girl in front of them. "HE is Kalluto, nee-chan."

As if on cue, the raven-haired girl turned to face them.

* * *

**Note**: So, how's that? Seems like rush again? Sorry for that. I just need to cut some scenes so the story would not have a hundred chapters, hehe! ^^v Anyways, I'll always appreciate your reviews, minna-san. Please read and review! Thx!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	11. Chapter 11: A Reunion

**+ Hisouka's Property** +

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **I am very very very sorry for the late updates!

**ObsidianEbony**: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

**Midblooder:** Mitara going to the hunter exams? Hmm, I'll think about it. =) Thanks for the reviews!

**iiuerin-chan:** ahaha! It's okay to update late, I'm feeling guilty too when I don't update that fast. Well, thanks for the reviews!

Here's another chapter for all of you, minna-san… Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 11 +**

**+ A Reunion +**

"Ka-Kalluto?!" Mitara gaped in shock as the raven-haired girl turned to look at their direction.

"Welcome home, nee-chan," Kalluto greeted in a well-mannered voice.

"Is that really you? Why are you wearing a girl's dress?" she asked while she's holding her youngest brother over his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's really me, nee-chan. Mother wanted me to wear these," Kalluto referred to his kimono.

"But why?" Kalluto is a boy, for gawdness' sake.

"I don't know," he answered in a stoic voice.

"It's because you're always not here, nee-chan. So that's why Mother turned Kalluto into a girl," Alluka answered with his hands on the back of his head.

"Is that so?" Mitara's eyebrows collided as she glanced at Alluka, who's now growing a lot like their brother Killua, passive but a bit talkative. Alluka had a hair like Killua's but the only difference is that his hair color is dark raven. Then, she turned to her youngest brother, who's really looked like a girl. If only Kalluto will dress appropriately, he and Alluka can be passing out as twins.

She shook her head in disbelief. "First, Illumi nii-chan grew his hair long, and then now, you are dressed like a girl." She sighed.

"It's okay, nee-chan. It's our Mother's wish," Kalluto said in a well-mannered voice.

Mitara gazed at the 9-year old Kalluto. _Looks like Mother already had an obedient child here, at last_. She thought to herself. "Are you sure?"

Kalluto nodded.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Kikyou entered the room and approached Mitara in an instant.

"You finally came home!" She hugged her daughter tightly.

Mitara tried to recollect her breath back to his lungs because it all seem sucked out from her due to her mother's very tight hug. "I just arrived a couple of hours ago, Mother."

"I see. So how are you? Are you injured or what? You stayed in that tower for almost two and a half years! You haven't finished your piano lessons and speech lessons, my dear! Kalluto already finished her flute lessons. You should go back to your lessons as soon as possible, Mitara!" Kikyou held her on her shoulders as if talking to a 3-year-old kid.

_Oh no! Piano lessons again! French class and speech class! _Mitara grimaced inwardly. "Y-yes, Mother." She doesn't have a choice but to agree.

XXXXX

Two weeks had passed…

Mitara is playing a piece in her mother's grand piano. She's in their music room together with her private instructress, and her younger brothers Alluka and Kalluto who were watching her.

She's in the midst of her piece when her fingers stopped on a certain note. Her instructress gazed at her confusedly.

"I-I forgot the next note," she scratched the back of her head even though it's not itching.

"It's okay, Lady Mitara. You can view your music sheet if you forgot some notes," the instructress said patiently.

"Okay." She lazily opened her music notes and mindlessly scanned the said paper, when her cell phone rang. She took it from her side pockets and answered the call. "Yes, nii-chan?"

"I've heard from Mother that you already went home."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing? Work?"

"Piano."

Illumi smirked soundly. "Nice."

"Shut up, nii-chan." Mitara's face marred with a frown.

"Have you completed a piece yet?" Illumi asked in a bit of sarcastic voice.

"Not yet."

"I know. It will be a miracle if you could."

"How dare you, nii-chan?" Mitara pouted after she turned her back from her younger brothers.

Illumi sneered. "You should be able to play a whole piece when I came home."

Mitara didn't answer. She knew to herself that she couldn't be able to play a whole piece. She changed the topic.

"What about Killua? How's he?"

"Fine."

"When will you go home with him?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Need to hang up. Bye."

"Bye."

She continued her piece after she ended the phone call.

XXXXX

Two months had passed…

Killua already went home. He was sent directly to their isolation chamber, where Milluki is torturing him with his whip for several days now.

Mitara went to the basement. An hour earlier, her Mother and Kalluto went out of the mansion and told her that they were going to deal with some trespassers. However, she heard that those trespassers were Killua's friends.

_Friends? Does Killua have friends? Killua knew that we are not allowed to have friends. How come he had some?_

As she entered the basement, she heard Milluki's curses over Killua while hitting him with his whip.

"Don't make fun of me, Killua!" Milluki exclaimed. Exhaustion can be obvious in his voice. Her older brother is not used to move too much, other than eating and walking around in his room.

"Is that visible?" Killua asked mockingly.

Milluki hit the silver haired boy with his whip once again. Then his cell phone rang. "Hmm... Yes? Ah, Mama? Okay," he said afterwards. Then he glanced over Killua. "Killua, it seems your friends got as far as the intendants' room." He laughed. "So, what are we gonna do? If I ask Mama, she'll give an order to the intendants, and… All three..." he wickedly chuckled to himself.

Then, all of a sudden, Killua easily freed himself from the chains around his arms.

"Milluki… If you touch one of them… I'll kill you," Killua uttered with a deathly aura and a dangerous voice.

Milluki couldn't say a word in fright. Though Milluki is a lot older than Killua, the older Zaoldick is obviously scared of the younger one since he can't do anything to protect himself. All Milluki can do is to hate Killua and curse him forever.

Mitara laughed out loud from the door. The other two Zaoldicks turned their gazes at her instantly.

"Mitara, what are you doing here?" Milluki hissed in an angry voice. Knowing that Mitara is there and surely heard and see what happened, Milluki is now feeling ashamed.

Mitara raised her right eyebrow over her fat brother. "Just watching the show," she sarcastically retorted. Then she looked at Killua. "So, it's true that you have friends. Hmm… I think they are here to fetch you up."

She'd seen Killua's face brightened up for a fraction of second and then hid it again instantly. Killua didn't answer.

"I'm coming in." They heard Zeno's voice from the outside of the room, and then he entered. "That's okay, Milluki," he said to the fat Zaoldick.

"But, grandfather Zeno, he doesn't regret anything!" Milluki shouted.

"I already know that." Then he glanced at Killua. "Killua, you can go now."

Killua yawned. "Okay." Then he completely freed himself from the chains around his arms and legs. "That hurt." He mindlessly uttered to himself.

"Killua, Silva wants to see you," Zeno said after a while.

"My Father? Okay," Killua answered and then he left the room.

Zeno retreated and is now leaving the basement.

"Uhm, Grandfather," Mitara called Zeno as she followed the older Zaoldick walked away from the basement.

"Hmm?" Zeno asked.

"Uhm, I just want to ask about the Genei Ryodan."

Zeno glanced at his only granddaughter. "What about the Genei Ryodan?"

"I've met someone at the Heavens Arena; he said he's the leader of the Genei Ryodan. He wanted me to join them."

"Then?"

"I agree."

There's a short silence.

"Have you talked to your father regarding that matter?" Zeno asked after a while.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I don't know if father will allow me to join them."

"Don't worry about your father. He will understand you as well as I am. Worry about your mother," Zeno flashed an impish grinned at her.

Mitara frowned. "You're right, Grandpa," then she sighed as she feels like losing the chance to join the Genei Reyodan.

"You can say to her that you'll be going back to the Arena," Zeno suggested after a while. They reached the living room and they both sat on the couch.

Mitara glanced at her grandfather with an implausible look about the idea. "Would she believe me?"

"Of course. Especially when I'll be the one who'll tell her," Zeno winked at Mitara.

Several lines appeared on Mitara's forehead in confusion. "Are you sure, Grandpa?"

"But, promise me one thing. When the day will come that our family will have to face the Genei Ryodan, you will not fight against us," Zeno seriously stated as he held his thumb and bit it as blood came out. He will make Mitara take the blood oath.

"Of course, Grandpa! I promise!" Mitara abruptly retorted as she bit her thumb as well and pressed it against her grandfather's thumb.

* * *

**Note**: How's that? Please drop some reviews. Thanks! =) I'll try to update sooner.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	12. Chapter 12: Genei Ryodan

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hello minna-san! I am very, very sorry for the very, very late update! =( I am just so busy in my work and I really don't have time to write my stories in the computer. However, good thing is I have my own drafts. =)

**Midblooder:** thx for the review! Just watch out for it, Mitara and Hisouka's reunion. *grin*

**ObsidianEbony**: thanks for the review! You like the piano thing? =) I'm glad you like Kikyou's reaction; I think it really fits on her. =)

**Randomcow:** thx for the review! Here's another chapter! =)

**aznpickle27:** thx for the review! By the way, the guy Mitara fought in the Heaven's Arena is Van Raven, he looks like Hisouka's body and hair color, that's why Mitara thought of Hisouka that moment... However, Mitara killed Van Raven so she can win the title on the 251st floor. Van Raven is one of my OC's (original characters). =)

**iiuerin-chan:** Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter! =)

Hope you like the fight scenes in the previous chapters. I really worked hard for that. =)

Anyways, here's another chapter for you, minna-san. Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 12 +**

**+ Genei Ryodan +**

Six months had passed….

Mitara is walking towards the main gates. She's even humming a tune while walking. Today, the 18-year-old, blue haired girl is going to York Shin City. She received a phone call from Kuroro a month ago that they will have a meeting on September 1st in York Shin City.

XXXXX

**=(Flashback)=**

_"It will be your first meeting with the whole member of the Spiders. Don't worry, you're not the only one new, you're three. So you'll not be out of place there," Kuroro said over the phone._

_"Alright," as if she cares about being out of place._

_"Meet me first in the morning before the meeting time."_

_Mitara's eyebrows collided in confusion, but she chose not to ask. "Okay."_

**=(End of flashback)=**

XXXXX

"You're leaving again?"

Mitara snapped back from her own thoughts when she heard her eldest brother's usual monotone voice in front of her.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"And where are you going this time?" Illumi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"York Shin City."

Illumi's slim eyebrow rose. "What are you going to do there?"

"Uhm, personal business. Don't worry, father and grandpa allowed me."

"What about mother?"

Mitara cleared her throat. "Yeah. She allowed me, too."

"Really?" Illumi took his cell phone out from his pocket. "I'll call her if she really allowed you." Then he dialed some numbers.

"Nii-chan!" Mitara's eyes widened in fright.

Illumi smirked at her. "Anyways, always give me some updates. I repeat, 'always'."

"Yeah, of course."

Illumi walked passed by her. "I haven't heard a complete piece from you. I'll be waiting forward if ever you can do so."

Mitara pouted. "Wait after ten years, nii-chan."

Illumi smirked once again. "I know."

Mitara was about to protest but Illumi already dashed away from her.

"Hmph. I hate piano!" she uttered to herself. Then she continued to walk towards the main gates.

XXXXX

York Shin City….

Several flight days had passed, Mitara reached the city. She checked-in in a five-star hotel and then she gave Kuroro a call.

"Yes," Kuroro answered the call.

"I'm already here in York Shin City. I'm at the hotel in the Central," she informed.

"Okay, I'll go there," then they hung-up.

She went in the restaurant at the ground floor of the hotel. She sat on a chair near the window and wait for Kuroro to arrive.

Fifteen minutes had passed; she saw Kuroro entered the restaurant. He is wearing a blue polo shirt, paired with black slack pants and shiny black leather shoes. He still wears a bandage on his forehead to hide his tattoo.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Kuroro said as he sat on the chair in front of her.

"It's okay."

"Want to eat? My treat."

"Nope."

However, Kuroro still called the waiter. He ordered a cup of coffee and an ice cream shake for her.

When their orders were served, Mitara thought to ask something.

"Kuroro, is that tattoo on my leg is for a lifetime?" she asked referring to the big spider tattoo with a number ten on her upper right leg that Kuroro embedded a week after their meeting at the Heaven's Arena.

"Yes."

"I see. Anyway, why do you want me to meet you here before the meeting?"

Kuroro glanced at her first. "Nothing in particular. I just want to have some time with you. I doubt if we can still go out like this when the auction begins."

Mitara's face marred with confusion. "Are you like this with every new girl in your group?"

Kuroro shook his head softly. "No, only with you."

"Why me?" Mitara's eyebrow rose.

"I don't know. I just feel that I want to be with you before our works begin," Kuroro stated truthfully.

"Is that so?" Mitara thought for a while. "Okay," then she shrugged. "I heard Machi called you 'Danchou', can I call you like that, too?"

"If you wish. You can call me whatever you want."

After an hour, Kuroro invited her to go to their hideout. They went in the southern part of the city. Their hideout is in the midst of the abandoned structures and they entered in one of those buildings.

"This is our hideout here," Kuroro said as they entered a building and went upstairs.

On the fourth floor, two other members were there, as if waiting for the two of them. One is a voluptuous woman with short blonde hair and golden eyes, she's wearing a green tight blazer and skirt. Another one is a short man (or woman), with long, blue hair that covers his entire face and almost touched the ground.

"She's Pakunoda," Kuroro mused to the blonde woman, "and he's Coltopi," he mused to the shorter one.

_So, he's a he, _Mitara thought to herself.

"She's Mitara, our newest member. She's our new number 10."

The woman called Pakunoda nodded.

"We'll just wait for the others to arrive," Kuroro said as he sat on a block of crate at the center of the room. The other two also sat not far from him.

Mitara shrugged then waited for the others as well.

XXXXX

After several hours, the other members of the Spiders arrived by pairs. The first pairs to arrive were Machi, whom she already met once – when Kuroro made a tattoo on his right leg, Nobunaga, a samurai looked like man, Franklin, who looked like Frankenstein, and Feitan, a short guy whose face is covered with a cloth with a skull head imprinted on it. They stayed at the ground floor while waiting for the others as well. Next to arrive were Phinx, a tall, slim man wearing an Egyptian suit, and Ubogin, a huge man with overgrown light brown hairs and has scary features.

"Is she one of the newbies?" Phinx asked to no one in particular. Kuroro, Pakunoda, Coltopi, and Mitara went downstairs that time.

"Yes," Pakunoda answered.

"How old are you, kid?" the man with the Egyptian suit asked, gazing arrogantly at Mitara.

"Eighteen," she answered.

"So, you're the youngest here. What number are you?"

"Number 10."

"You're a replacement. Danchou," Phinx called for Kuroro. "What have you seen in her to make her as a replacement for Bonorenolf?"

"There were so many, Phinx. I couldn't enumerate them all," Kuroro answered.

Phinx then flashed a death glare at Mitara. He seems to ask some more but another pair of Ryodan arrived after a while, Shalnark, who looked like a normal boy with blonde hair and green eyes, and Shezuku, a seemingly normal girl with big round eyeglasses.

Several minutes passed, the last member that they are waiting finally arrived. Mitara intently gazed at the silhouette that was approaching the entrance of the ground floor.

_That aura is very familiar,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Note:** That was pretty long. I'm having a hard time to type it all. =( Anyways, please, read and review it.. I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks a lot! =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	13. Chapter 13: They Meet Again

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **

**Midblooder:** watch out for it! They finally meet again! =)

**StupidPyroChan**: Thanks for the reviews! Gomen for the grammar mistakes... I haven't checked my grammars since I posted my chapters. However, if I have extra times, I'll edit all my grammar mistakes. Anyways, I'm happy for your reviews! =)

Here's another chapter for you minna-san! The much-awaited meeting of these two people. =) Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 13 +**

**+ They Meet Again +**

The last member they are waiting finally arrived as he slowly walked towards them.

Mitara tried hard not to shiver when she fully saw the last member who entered the ground floor. He still had his lean and muscular built, only the shapes were firmer; his narrow eyes that were always teasing her every time she looked at it; the grin on his face that seems to never fade; and the bright, red hair that is now held in an upward hairstyle.

_Hisouka…_ she muttered to herself as she intently gazing to the newcomer.

Hisouka sat directly on one of the crates. He is equally amazed when he saw Mitara in the Ryodan's hideout but he hid his reaction in an instant.

_So, my little Zaoldick is now a Ryodan, _Hisouka thought to himself. _Well, it's getting more and more exciting as I thought._

Meanwhile, Kuroro stood up in front of them when his twelve members were now complete.

"We will take all the items in the underground auction," he ordered.

"Are you serious, Danchou?" the biggest man, Ubogin, asked. "The world's Mafia conducts the underground auction. If we'll rob them, we'll have the entire mafias on our back."

"Are you afraid?" Kuroro asked in a challenging tone.

"I'm excited! Give me the orders now, Danchou! Now!" Ubogin exclaimed.

"I'll allow it. Kill them. Terminate all who get in your way," Kuroro commanded.

Then, all of a sudden, all of the members banished except for Kuroro, Pakunoda, Coltopi, Phinx, Mitara, and Hisouka.

"Are you staying here?" Kuroro asked the 18-year-old, blue-headed girl.

"For a while," Mitara answered.

Kuroro glanced at Hisouka and then he went upstairs together with Pakunoda, Phinx, and Coltopi.

A long silence was between them when the four left. Mitara is just intently gazing at Hisouka while the magician is playing with his cards, staring at her as well.

Then, Mitara stood up without a word. She has so many things to ask to her former mentor, but somehow, she couldn't utter a word. She decided to leave and follow Kuroro upstairs.

"Aren't you going to give me a long-time-no-see hug, Mitara-chan?" Hisouka said when she was about to leave.

Mitara turned to face him. "For what? You left without a word four years ago, so you deserve nothing Hisouka," she said with pure venom and hatred in her voice.

"I needed to leave that time, you know," Hisouka shuffles his deck of cards.

Mitara smirked on what she heard. Then, she proceeded to the fourth floor where Kuroro went.

_Therefore, she hates me because I left her in that mountain four years ago, _Hisouka thought to himself. _It's time to win her back. Two targets at the same time. This is more exciting than I thought... _He grinned while he threw a card with a joker in it, which represents death.

XXXXX

Mitara entered the room on the fourth floor. Kuroro is sitting at the middle of the room, reading a book while the other three Ryodan were sitting not far from Kuroro. She decided to sit on one of the crates not far from him as well.

"Do you know him?" Kuroro asked her after a while, referring to Hisouka.

Mitara hesitated to answer, but she chose not to tell the truth. "No."

Kuroro nodded. "I thought you know him because you seem shocked when he arrived."

Mitara glanced at Kuroro when she heard what he said. Did she give away herself a while ago? Did she not manage to hide her reactions in an instant, that's why Kuroro sensed that she was shocked? She's a Zaoldick for gawdness' sake, and she couldn't hide her reactions a while ago when she saw Hisouka?

"He's some kind of familiar to me."

"I see," Kuroro nodded once again and then he went back to read his book.

Mitara is now drowned in her own thoughts._ It's been a long time, and he didn't change a bit. More improvements, I may say. On his aura, it's so obvious that he became more powerful now. I doubt if I can still hit him if ever we'll fight again. On his attitude, I doubt if he'll ever change his childish manner. It's been four years and I don't think he became more matured. On his physical looks, he became more handsome, but with that paint on his face, he looks awfully disgusting._

She stopped when she realized she thought of something wrong. _Did I say 'handsome'? _She shook her head a bit._ What's happening to me? I'm going crazy on my thoughts. Argh!_

She lifted her knees and ducked her head as she covered half of her face with it.

"Are you okay, Mitara?" Kuroro asked her.

Did she hear some concern in his voice? _Nah. I'm really going crazy! _Mitara nodded her head while still ducked on her knees. "Yeah," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Phinx and Pakunoda looked at each other after hearing their conversation.

XXXXX

Several hours had passed when Kuroro's cell phone rang.

"Nothing?" he said after he answered the call.

"Nope, the chest was empty," Ubogin answered from the other line. "The only information we could obtain from the director of the auction is that several hours before our arrival, all the pieces were moved to another place. It's as if, they knew what was going to happen."

"So?" Kuroro asked.

"The timing was much too perfect. There's a judas among us."

"Impossible. Not among us. Plus, in my opinion, Judas is not a traitor. Judas sold us for 30 Deniers, but, if there was a traitor among us, how much would he have sold us to the mafia for? Think about it a little. Supposing "HE" has sold us, what would he gain? Money? Glory? Power? Do you really think any of us would be satisfied with that kind of stuff?" Kuroro stated.

"No, you're right. No traitor among us," Ubogin uttered.

"You see? There's another point to bring up. Supposing there's an indium we can say he did things only halfway. If they had known the Genei Ryodan was targeting the auction, why didn't they reinforce the security system? If I make a synthesis of what you told me, the mafia was a bit more prudent than usual after receiving certain information. They gathered their clients, telling them nothing of what they knew. From this, this is what I conclude. An informant exists, but he is unable to obtain precise information. And despite this, one of the main heads of the mafia community trusts him."

"I don't understand well. Who told what to whom?" Ubogin asked. "Anyways... What about us? What should we do?"

"Have you found out where the pieces from the auction have been removed?"

"No, but until his death, the director of the auction never stopped repeating that he didn't know. Feitan used his nen and questioned the body, and not the spirit, so it's inevitably true."

"He's really the one I've pitied most today," Feitan commented from the other line.

"You made him confess the names of the ones who know where the pieces were moved to?"

"Yeah." Then, Ubogin explained to Kuroro what they have found out a while ago.

"I see," Kuroro said after he heard Ubogin's report. "Using the fact that the members of the Injyuu didn't contribute in the security services, we can deduce that they didn't know we would be coming."

"Yeah, probably," Ubogin answered. "It's true that the security system wasn't very effective."

"And how did they manage to move everything?" Kuroro asked.

"Here's where it gets complicated," Ubogin said. "Only one member of the Injyuu would have been seen coming. All the pieces aimed to be sold were together in a chest about 25 meters squared, but the one who came would have to have arrived and departed with empty hands. Leaving behind a definitely empty chest. It may be the guy called 'The Owl.'"

"He may use the same type of nen as Shezuku," Kuroro concluded.

"Yes, it seems that way."

"Those in charge of the auction and objects must have also realized that about 500 of their customers have disappeared. 'The enemy uses nen'."

"Can we fight?" Ubogin asked, grinning.

"Go ahead," Kuroro agreed. "Clean up after yourselves. You should see those 'Injyuu' appear then." Then they ended their conversation.

"What now?" Mitara asked after a while. Hisouka is already on that same room, while Pakunoda, Phinx and Coltopi are just waiting for commands.

"We'll wait for them to return, and we'll plan our next move afterwards," Kuroro answered.

Mitara nodded.

* * *

**Note:** So, how's that? Kinda long, huh? Please read and review guys. So I'll know what's wrong with my stories, and as well as the good ones. I'll really appreciate your reviews! Thx!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	14. Chapter 14: A Date?

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **I edited all the chapters from chapter 01. I found some grammar mistakes and I already corrected them. ^^V

**Midblooder**: Thanks for the constant reviews! Mitara is not mean. Hehehe! She's just shocked when she saw her mentor in their hideout. ^^V

**StupidPyroChan**: Thanks for another review! Yep, watch out for Hisouka's unique way to win Mitara back. =)

**EvilBoyzR2Cute:** Thanks for the review! Yep, I have this Hisouka pairing because I also love Hisouka, (Kuroro and Illumi as well!) I always include Alluka in my fictions coz he's not visible in the series. =) Anyways, keep reading!

**iiuerin-chan: **Thanks for the constant reviews! Though you're busy, you still have time for my fics. Big, big thanks! Good luck to your exams!

**Shinku Amakusa:** Thanks for the review! Please keep on reading my fics and wait for the upcoming interesting chapters. =)

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll love it minna-san. And please, please review after! Therefore, I know my mistakes. =)

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 14 +**

**+ A Date? +**

Not long after...

Hisouka stood up from his seat. "I forgot. I made a rendezvous today, I'll be back."

"Go for it, no problem. If you'll be back before tomorrow afternoon, 6:00 pm," Kuroro retorted while still reading his book. "A dirty trick Hisouka?"

"Evidently," Hisouka replied. He glanced at Mitara first, before he left the hideout.

XXXXX

Midnight strikes...

Shalnark, Nobunaga, Machi, Feitan, Franklin, and Shezuku arrived in the hideout, except for Ubogin. However, they have someone with him when they arrived.

"Who's that?" Mitara asked Franklin who's carrying a man with a cloth covered around his face.

"He has all the items," Franklin answered.

"Oh," Mitara replied while watching Franklin carried the man into one of the rooms.

Feitan watched out for him as the others just stayed while they are waiting for Ubogin.

Shalnark went into the room where Feitan is.

"Has Ubogin come back yet?" the blonde boy asked.

"No, not yet," Feitan answered while holding his book. "You're worried for no reason. He's not the kind of guy that would die easily."

Shalnark didn't reply.

XXXXX

The next day...

They already learned that Ubogin met up with a guy they called "the chain-guy" and they thought they probably fought as well. But knowing their own companion, and being a member of the Ryodan, they knew that Ubogin will not die that easily.

However, when Ubogin still didn't arrive the next day, Kuroro already commanded Machi and Nobunaga to go out and look for the chain-guy's attention. Another plan was set for the said chain-guy. Then Kuroro left to attend some business.

After Machi and Nobunaga left, Mitara received a text message from Hisouka.

_'I'm here at a nearby cafe, 30 kilometers away from the hideout. I want to see you. I'll be waiting for you here.'_

Mitara frowned. She tried to ignore the text message but her curiosity won. She phoned Kuroro to ask permission if she can leave the hideout.

"Can I leave for a while?" she asked when Kuroro answered the call.

"Where are you going?" Kuroro asked back from the other line.

"In a nearby cafe, 30 kilometers away from here."

"Okay. Be back within an hour."

"Sure." Then she hung up the call and left the building.

XXXXX

Mitara ran for 20 minutes to reach the said cafe. As she entered the cafe, she saw Hisouka sitting on a chair near the windows. She silently sat on one of the chairs in front of him.

"I knew you'd come," Hisouka uttered with his usual playful grin on his face when she's already seated.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Why don't we eat first? I'm hungry," Hisouka paid no heed on what she said. He was about to call a waiter when Mitara abruptly stopped him.

"Don't bother. I'll be back in the hideout 40 minutes from now. So, tell me, what do you want in seeing me here?"

Hisouka smirked on what she said. "I know that you're angry with me, Mitara-chan. But believe me; I didn't intend to leave you there."

"Yeah, right, Hisouka. You're a Henka-nen user, why should I believe you?"

"I never lied to you, Mitara-chan." Hisouka rested his chin on his knuckles while his elbow is on the table. "I want you to know that I came back... However, you're not there anymore. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you."

"Of course, I have feet, Hisouka, I know how to walk," she sarcastically retorted.

Hisouka just shrugged. "However, it seems that you improved a lot. Your aura seems so powerful, yet dangerous. How have you been for the past years?"

"Fine. I went home."

"I see. I thought of visiting you in your house, but somehow, I can sense that if I'll go there, I couldn't get out alive," then he laughed.

"Funny," she smirked. She knew that Hisouka is not far from their family in terms of power. Even though she hasn't seen an encounter between Hisouka and one of their family members, she could say that Hisouka can fight face to face with them.

"Mitara-chan, couldn't you just forgive me? I didn't mean to leave you, really," Hisouka said after a while.

Mitara intently gazed at Hisouka. It seems like he was just saying a morning greeting to her. "You know what, Hisouka, this rendezvous is nonsense. I've got to go back," Mitara stood up and walked passed by Hisouka.

However, to Mitara's surprise, Hisouka gripped her left arm and pulled her closer to him. Mitara lost her balance and then she just realized that she landed on Hisouka's lap. She was surprised but somehow she managed to recollect her composure.

"Let me go, or I'll kill you, Hisouka," she hissed in a low voice.

"Not until you have forgiven me," Hisouka just flashed an impish grin in front of her face.

Mitara rolled her eyes as she tried to stand up. She was alarmed a bit when she felt that Hisouka pulled her even closer to him as their upper body were almost pressing against each other. Hisouka even held his hand to pull Mitara's body closer to him.

"Hisouka, I really need to go!" she uttered helplessly.

"Let her go, Hisouka."

Mitara and Hisouka abruptly turned to look at the owner of the cold, stoic voice coming from their back.

"Feitan?" Mitara retorted, while her eyebrows collided. _What is he doing here? Is he spying on me?_

"Danchou said that I should follow you, and I need to be sure I'll bring you back after an hour. I guess, it's already time," Feitan said stoically, as if reading her mind.

Hisouka loosened his grip around Mitara's body, and then let her stand up. He just smirked at Feitan.

"Let's go back," Mitara said to Feitan.

They started to walk towards their hideout. Hisouka followed them without a word, but he's still intently gazing at Mitara.

"I thought you're spying on me," Mitara said after a while.

"Why would I?" Feitan asked mindlessly.

"I don't know."

"Danchou ordered me."

"I see."

* * *

**Note:** Hmm, what do you think minna-san? Sort of romantic meeting or not? Please read and review! Please! Thanks!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	15. Chapter 15: Another Zaoldick

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hiya! I'm so so so so sorry for the very, very, very late update. It's almost six months or so since I last updated my fics. Just couldn't find time to publish the finished chapters. Gomen, gomen, gomen. =(

By the way, a very big thanks to those people who were still reading all of my fics. Those who are making my fics one of their fave stories and making me one of their fave authors, thanks to all of you guys. Moreover, especially to those who still have time to post their reviews. Thanks so much! Luvyah all guys! ^_^

**(Special mention)** Midblooder, StupidPyroChan, Blacksword Zero, chiechie28. ^_^

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. And I promise to have another one next week. ^_^

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 15 +**

**+ Another Zaoldick +**

When Hisouka, Feitan, and Mitara arrived in their hideout, Shezuku, Franklin, Shalnark, and Coltopi were just sitting there. They sat in their usual places.

After a while, Pakunoda, Phinx, Machi, and Nobunaga arrived.

"Welcome to our hide-out," Pakunoda said when they entered the building.

Moreover, to Mitara's surprise, Killua is among them, plus a boy with raven-hair, whose age is most likely similar to Killua's age.

_Killua? What the hell are you doing here? _Mitara hid her surprise in a fraction of second. She didn't move, nor react.

Meanwhile, Killua was equally surprised when he saw his only sister inside the Ryodan's hideout and was sitting among them.

_What the hell is happening here? Nee-chan Mitara is now a Ryodan? Since when? _Fortunately for him, he was able to hid his reaction in an instant.

However, when Phinx walked towards the other members, Killua walked as well, as if he knew someone among the Ryodan.

"What? There's someone you know?" Phinx suspiciously asked Killua.

"Err... No… Actually…" Killua looked around the people who were sitting in front of them. Then, he recognized Shezuku. "Hey! That girl…" he pointed at Shezuku who's sitting beside Hisouka. Her attention is now diverted to him from her book.

The raven-haired boy, Gon, recognized Shezuku as well. "Ah! The girl who was in the arm wrestling!"

"You know him, Shezuku?" Phinx asked the stoic Shezuku.

"Not at all," Shezuku shook her head.

"Ah. I remember, he's the kid who was in the arm wrestling," Feitan uttered.

"When was this?" asked Shezuku.

"The day before yesterday. You lost to this kid at an arm wrestling," Franklin reminded her.

"You're wasting your time. If she doesn't remember the first time, she'll never remember," Feitan added.

"No. I would never have lost to a kid," Shezuku said.

"But you did, with your right arm," Franklin insisted.

"Why would I have done that, when I'm left handed?" Shezuku defended.

"Never mind that… My mistake," Franklin just uttered.

"Evidently," Shezuku agreed.

"So, you won against Shezuku?" Nobunaga asked the raven-haired boy.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Fine," Nobunaga tied his long hair at his back. "Play against me."

Mitara's right eyebrow rose. _This kid is surely not an ordinary kid. He won against Shezuku? Though Shezuku is not that strong, I already knew that her left hand is not an ordinary one. Hmmm… Besides, he's with my brother, so, maybe he's the boy Illumi nii-chan was talking about. Moreover, I think my brother will not have someone to be with him if he's not worthy._

Nobunaga and Gon played arm-wrestling several times. Though the boy's arm is strong, there's no doubt that Nobunaga is determined to defeat him.

"One more time," Nobunaga said, preparing his arms again.

Then, Gon lost once again, and again, and again.

"Say, what's my ranking in arm-wrestling?" Nobunaga asked to no one in particular.

"Seventh or eighth," Franklin answered.

"Not weak, but not strong," Machi added.

"Pfff. The strongest of us was the guy named Ubogin. It seems that he's been killed by that guy with a chain," Nobunaga uttered.

"We already told you that we don't know him, didn't we?" Killua said.

Nobunaga flashed a death glare at him. "Boy… Next time you open your mouth without permission, I'll kill you."

Killua shut up his mouth.

"One more time," Nobunaga challenges Gon again. "That chain-guy was hired by the Nostrad Clan, don't you have any ideas on who he is?" he said as he started his sentiments about Ubogin.

"I don't know," Gon said. Pain marred on his face. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything."

"What?!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

Killua, Shalnark and Feitan were a bit surprised on what they heard.

_What's with this boy, didn't he knew who are he dealing with?_ Mitara thought to herself.

"Being able to cry for his companion, I was thinking you couldn't cry, nor did you have a heart. In that case, why… Even a little… Don't you share that feeling… With all the people you kill…" Gon stated as he defeated Nobunaga's arms.

Mitara's right eyebrow arched. _This kid surely knows how to say what's on his mind._

In a fraction of second, Feitan abruptly caught Gon's arm at his back. Then gripped his shoulder and pushed Gon over the table over his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Feitan asked in a low, cold voice.

"Gon!" Killua exclaimed. He tried to run towards Gon but Hisouka is already at his back instantly.

"One move and I'll cut," Hisouka said, while a card is aiming at Killua's neck.

_Don't dare Hisouka, _Mitara warned inwardly as she prepared her invisible chains. She will not allow Hisouka to kill his brother, but obviously she can't stop him for doing so, in front of the other Ryodan. Therefore, she just plans to make him stop moving if situation gets worse.

The atmosphere became more intense. Now, everyone is just waiting for each other for whatever they'll do. Moreover, if anyone will do anything stupid, they're dead.

* * *

**Note**: Not so exciting chapter isn't it? Maybe the next one is better. ^_^ Well, please read and review. Thx guys. ^_^

**Mitara-Yuki**


	16. Chapter 16: The Discussion

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hi there minna-san. I'm very sorry for the late updates. By the way, I just added this new chapter, for the sake of the story line. Hope it will not confuse you while reading the story. By the way, thank you very much to those people who keep on reading my fics, and to those who still have time to drop some reviews, thank you so much! Luvyah all guys!

**(Special mention)** midblooder, p0pc0rN-16, makovx, Puresepe. ^_^

**makovx:** I'm glad that you like this fic, too! I'm so happy!

**Puresepe:** Hmm, Kuroro likes Mitara? You think so, too? ^_^ Anyways, keep reading, you might know the answer. ^_^

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it minna-san.

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 16 +**

**+ The Discussion +**

The atmosphere is getting intense. With Gon who's still leaned on the table by Feitan; and the other members as well that's waiting for each other's stupid move.

"Answer my question. Do you know the chain guy?" Feitan interrogated Gon while he's already using his Nen to the raven-haired kid.

"I'll say it once more! I have nothing to tell you!" Gon uttered while leaned on the table by Feitan.

"Feitan, stop it!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Feitan innocently asked.

"What you were trying to do," Nobunaga referred to Gon's arm which is held by Feitan from his back.

"Because you know what I'm trying to do?" Feitan sarcastically asked.

"You're aiming to break his arm, right?" Nobunaga concluded.

"I was thinking of starting with the fingers. Carefully removing his nails…" Feitan uttered in a cold, dangerous voice.

_Ah yeah, his one of a kind skill,_ Mitara uttered to herself, referring to Feitan's skill to kill someone bit by bit.

"Whatever you are trying to do, stop it!" Nobunaga ordered.

"Who are you to order me around? I don't have to listen to you," Feitan mockingly said in his flat, and cold voice.

Nobunaga punched the table with his closed fist.

"That's enough, Nobunaga," Franklin interferes.

"You're not respecting the rules," Machi uttered while keeping her arms in front of her chest.

"Serious quarrels are forbidden between members," Shezuku seriously stated.

"I know," Nobunaga said. "In that case, with a coin. Is that okay?" He handed a spider coin, and then he tapped it down on his arms.

"Tails," Feitan uttered.

"Heads," bets Nobunaga.

Nobunaga revealed the coin on his arms. It's heads.

"Heads," Nobunaga triumphantly uttered.

"Leave him alone, Feitan," Phinx said.

Feitan then let go of Gon.

Gon's face marred with pain as he rubbed his arm.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Shezuku asked. "They still haven't told us anything about the chain guy."

"If they don't know anything, let's release them," Pakunoda said.

"What did you say Pakunoda?" Franklin asked.

"I examined them on our way here. Neither of them knows anything. No trace of the chain guy in their memories," Pakunoda stated.

"Really?" Machi asked.

"Yes," Pakunoda confirmed.

"Your intuition is wrong. That rarely happens," Nobunaga referred to Machi's hunch.

"Odd," Machi said. "But if Pakunoda says that, there's no possibility of error."

Hisouka then left Killua. While the white-haired Zaoldick already figure out how did Pakunoda know their memories, and then he realized now who the chain guy is.

"If they're not related to the chain guy, we can let them leave, right?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, it's pointless to keep them here," Shalnark agreed.

"No, we can't be certain that they're not related to the chain guy." Phinx protested. "There must be a lead. If the chain guy doesn't normally use his chain… It's possible they know him, without knowing it themselves. We'll release them only when they've split all they know."

"Even if they know something, it has nothing to do with the chain guy. The chain guy acts alone," Shalnark uttered.

"So you have same opinion as Nobunaga," Machi stated.

"He doesn't need to use children to get information. Being part of Nostrad Clan, he has all he needs. We know the chain guy is part of this clan," Shalnark added.

"Yes, that's true," Franklin agreed.

"He's our objective. That's all. Others can be released," Shalnark stated.

"There we go. You can go back home," Feitan said to the two boys.

Gon make face to Feitan.

"That's out of the question. We won't let them leave," Nobunaga interferes while sitting. "Kid, join the Ryodan," he then turned to Gon.

"No way," Gon exclaimed.

"Team up with me," Nobunaga insisted.

"Enter your clan? I'd rather died," Gon uttered while keeping his arms on his chest.

Nobunaga laughed aloud. "It seems he really hates us. You use reinforcement?"

"What does that have to do with it?" Gon asked.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it," Nobunaga laughed once again.

Shezuku stared confusedly at him, while Phinx just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. We'll keep them here until the return of the boss. We'll make them enter the Ryodan," Nobunaga decided.

"You're serious?" Phinx exclaimed.

_What is he up to? _Mitara thought to herself. _Letting that kid to join? A trap? Hmmm…_

"Do you really think the boss will accept it?" Feitan asked.

"I don't care. If they escape, it's not my problem," Machi said carelessly.

"You take charge of looking them alone," Phinx exclaimed.

Nobunaga went to the other building together with Gon and Killua. While the other members of the Ryodan held a meeting about their plans.

"Mitara…" Pakunoda called her attention.

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you. Come with me upstairs," Pakunoda said, as she walked towards the stairs.

"Alright," Mitara answered and followed Pakunoda.

XXXXX

"What are you going to say Paku?" Mitara asked when they reached the 3rd floor.

"I've learned from that silver-haired boy about a chain user, and he knew only one person whose using chains, it's you," Pakunoda said, while keeping her arms in front of her chest.

Mitara just listened. She was not surprised if Pakunoda could know everything from a certain person. Kuroro already mentioned to her their abilities.

"And I also found out that he is your brother and he didn't know that you're a Ryodan, not until now."

"Yeah," she just shrugged. "What now?"

"They were held captured here; do you have any plans to help them escape?"

Mitara smirked. "No need. Killua can escape here even without my help."

"That's if he can escape us," Pakunoda uttered.

Mitara shrugged once again. Her brother is a Zaoldick, why would she bother. She knew that Killua can take care of himself even he's in the hands of the Spiders.

"Let him be. Anything else, Paku?"

Pakunoda shook her head.

"I'll go back downstairs."

"Sure."

* * *

**Note:** How's that, ne? Hope you're not confuse now… =) So please read, and review…thanks…. =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	17. Chapter 17: Kuroro

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **At last! I have time to update this! Hehe! It's been a long time minna-san! I edited all of the chapters as I have time to proof read them. I inserted a new chapter 16, while I revised chapter 15 and chapter it will not confuse you. ButI strongly suggest that you should read chapter 15 and 16 again. Hehehe!

**Special mentions****: **midblooder, makovx, Puresepe, xXxblacklilyxXx, karura999, QueenOfKites, Gasanechi, AcPa xox, , StupidPyroChan, iiuerin-chan, skyeryodan, patito, KW07, kakashi's girl. Thanks to these people. And all of the people who were still reading and reviewing my fics. Thanks to all of you guys..!

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. ^_^

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 17 +**

**+ Kuroro +**

After a couple of hours, Kuroro arrived at their hide-out. He commanded some things to the ten members of the Ryodan about their next mission tonight.

"There will be a rumpus in the cemetery building. Come. Act without restraint," he ordered, while all of the Ryodan were listening. "We'll take all of the items in the auction. Kill whoever will get in your way."

Everybody is now feeling the excitement, to kill, to steal, and to take revenge. And they vanished immediately. While Nobunaga stays with Gon and Killua.

The ones who were left were Hisouka, Kuroro, and Mitara.

"Come with me, Mitara," Kuroro said.

Mitara was about to follow Kuroro when Hisouka called her.

"Mitara-chan…"

Mitara turned to look at Hisouka. "What?"

"I want to invite you out. We still have time to spare before 10pm," Hisouka grinned at her, not minding Kuroro.

_What now? He's so insistent! _Mitara's eyebrow's collided. "Hisouka, I can't -"

"She's going with me," Kuroro interrupted what she's supposed to say.

Hisouka gazed at Kuroro. "Is that true, Mitara-chan?" he asked while still looking at Kuroro.

"Uhm, err… Yeah," she answered while looking alternately at Kuroro and Hisouka.

The two men intently gazed at each other, as if there's a battle that the one who'll let go of his gaze will die.

"Let's go, Mitara," Kuroro finally said after a while, and then he turned his back to leave the building.

Mitara glanced once again at Hisouka before following Kuroro.

_You're making it very easy for me to kill you, Kuroro, _Hisouka thought to himself. _Mitara-chan is mine!_

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kuroro and Mitara went into a boutique to change their clothes. As a Ryodan, of course, they stole their formal clothes that they needed for the auction.

Mitara is wearing a black silk dress while Kuroro wears a black tuxedo, with a bandage on her forehead to hide his tattoo.

Afterwards, they went in a cafeteria that's nearest to the building where the auction will take place. They sat on a two-seater table and they ordered slices of cake, coffee for Kuroro, and ice cream shake for Mitara.

"Are you and Hisouka related to each other?" Kuroro suddenly asked after he took a sip from his coffee.

Mitara sipped from her ice cream shake before she answered, "No, we're not."

"Why it seems that he's acting as if you are his property?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Does it have something to do with your past with him?"

Mitara's eyebrow's collided. "What did Feitan told you?"

"Everything he heard."

Mitara frowned. _I'm gonna kill that short pug! _"What everything?"

"What is Hisouka's connection to you and your past?"

"Why are you interested? It has nothing to do with the Spiders anyways."

"I'm just curious."

"Hmmm…" Mitara put her elbow on the table and rest her chin on her knuckles. "Well, we met somewhere, and then he became my mentor. He taught me everything about Nen."

"So, you became powerful because of him?"

"Not really. However, he taught me Nen, so he really did something."

"I see, and then?"

"Then after three years, he left. He just left me without a word."

Kuroro nodded. "And you're mad on what he did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Mitara couldn't answer. She just realized that she didn't know the real reason why she's so angry at Hisouka for leaving her in Mt. Mori four years ago. They don't have an agreement in the first place. It's not their home either, so why does she's angry if Hisouka left her? In fact, she should be thankful, because Hisouka taught her nen. She has the obligation to thank him, not Hisouka to thank her.

Mitara frowned. "I'm just… Just angry. That's it."

Kuroro gave out a small smile. "Is it because he just left you and you were left there alone?"

"Nah. I'm used to be alone. I don't need anyone to be with me constantly."

Kuroro just nodded.

"Why are you interrogating me about Hisouka?" Mitara raised her right eyebrow.

"I don't want you to be with him," Kuroro answered back straightforwardly.

"And why?"

"Hmm… Let's say, he's not worthy."

Mitara smirked. "And who's worthy of it?"

Kuroro just shrugged.

Mitara rolled her eyes. "This topic is nonsense, Danchou."

Kuroro just shook his head. "By the way, Pakunoda mentioned about those two kids who were currently held by Nobunaga. Are they really innocent?"

Mitara took a sipped from her ice cream shake first. "As Pakunoda said, they really are innocent."

"Why are they still held?"

"Nobunaga insisted. He wanted the raven-haired boy to join the Ryodan."

"Did the boy agree?"

"Nope. He said he'd rather die."

Kuroro nodded. "I also learned that one of the boys that were with Nobunaga is your brother."

"Ah, yeah," then she sipped again from her ice cream shake.

"Is he following you?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't know my whereabouts. Not until now."

"I see."

Then Mitara's cell phone rang.

"Go ahead, answer it," Kuroro said.

Mitara took her cell phone out and answered the call. "Yes, nii-chan?"

"You didn't tell me that you're now a thief," his brother's monotone and stoic voice uttered on the other line.

"Huh?"

"Why did you join the Genei Ryodan?"

"And who told you that?"

"An acquaintance."

Mitara frowned.

"So that's why you're here in York Shin City," Illumi uttered from the other line.

Mitara's eyebrows collided. "You're here, too?"

"Work," Illumi shrugged from the other line. "I'm with Kalluto and great-great grandfather Maha."

"I see."

"Need to go. I just called to inform you that I know everything you do, little sister. Everything."

Mitara frowned once again as Illumi ended the phone call.

"Your brother?" Kuroro asked after she put back her cell phone.

"Yeah. Just checking on me," Mitara shrugged.

"I see," Kuroro nodded. "Anyways, I think it's now time. Let's go."

"Okay."

Then they went towards the Cemetery Building where the auction will take place.

* * *

**Note**: Hmmm, too long for a chapter. ^_^ Kuroro's interfering with Mitara's life, ne? Please read and review guys. Thx. ^_^

**Mitara-Yuki**


	18. Chapter 18: The Prediction

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hiya minna-san! Thanks to those people who are still acknowledging my works, especially this fic. Thank you for those who are still reading and reviewing my fics. You are all my inspiration guys. Thank you so much. Please continue reading and reviewing my fics minna-san. Thanks!

**Special Mentions:** BarleyRice, , chitsuki-chan, Hibari Kyoya XD, iiuerin-chan, Envy's my sin, Lulaly28, Kagome Echizen Fan, PyroKitsune, DOADA, thanks to all of you for still reading and reviewing my fics! And also for making my stories in your fave story lists, and story alerts. Many many thanks! =)

Here's another chappy for you, minna. Hope you'll enjoy it. =)

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 18 +**

**+ The Prediction +**

Past 9:30 in the evening…

The other ten members of the Ryodan were already moving their way in towards the Cemetery Building where the auction will take place. Every one of them is determined to make chaos and rumpus to the people, and to take revenge as well.

Meanwhile, Kuroro is already with their target, the Fortune-Teller, Neon Nostrad. They are already inside the building, and at the same time, Mitara went on the top floor of the building to wait for Kuroro.

Cool, night air blows in front of Mitara's face while standing on the top floor. She's just intently gazing through the sparkling lights of York Shin City, as well as the shivering light of death, the rumpus made by her companions.

That's when her cell phone rang. She answers the call after she took out her cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Nee-chan!" a familiar voice uttered from the other line.

"Killua?" she asked. "Where are you? Did you manage to escape from Nobunaga?"

"Somehow," Killua answered while they are still running.

"I see."

"Nee-chan, why? Why did you join that Genei Ryodan?"

"Just for fun," she answered.

"Since when?"

"Just recently. Why?"

"I see. Because I have a friend, and he really hates your group because they slaughtered his entire clan seven years ago."

"So?"

"We're now heading towards his place. And I will make sure that whatever his plans are, you will not be included."

"No need, Killua. It's unnecessary."

"But, he's really determined to slay that group."

"It's okay. If ever he'll come in our way, I will not be the one to fight him first. For sure, Nobunaga will be the first one due to Ubogin's death. Then I'll think next is Phinx, Feitan and Franklin. So, you don't need to worry," Mitara explained. "And most of all, I can take care of myself."

Killua didn't answer for a while. "Yeah, I know. But… I don't want you two to fight each other. He's my friend, and you're my sister."

Mitara's eyebrows collided. _Killua is already getting soft. What happened to him? Is it because of that raven-haired boy and his so-called friends?_

"Anyway, nee-chan, take care. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Then they hung up the phone.

Right after that call, she sensed a very familiar aura that's surrounding rapidly throughout the building. A very familiar and deadly aura that somehow still brings shiver in her spine.

_Are they here, too?_ She thought to herself when she made sure whose aura is that.

XXXXX

After a while, Kuroro arrived on the top floor.

"What happened?" she asked the ebony-haired leader about his target.

"Positive. And I found out something," Kuroro answered.

"About what?"

Then, he recited the prediction the Fortune-Teller told him.

_**Part of the precious paper will be lost.**_

_**The remaining moons will deplore this loss.**_

_**The orchestra in his bereavement outfit will play his melody**_

_**When November will be taken away in the peace of the heights**_

_**The chrysanthemum will lose leaf and flowers which will**_

_**Whither falling on the earth of the red eyes tainted with blood.**_

_**But you position will not be questioned,**_

_**Even if you lose half of your feet and hands.**_

_**The intermission of the drama will be amusing,**_

_**You will be capable of searching for new companions.**_

_**If you go to their meeting, choose east,**_

_**Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you.**_

"What is that? A prediction for the Genei Ryodan?" Mitara curiously asked.

"Yeah. It seems that the first part of the prediction already happened," Kuroro said.

"The November part, is it Ubogin?"

"Yeah."

They were now walking towards the lower floor of the building.

"And the red eyes tainted with blood?" Mitara asked.

"I'm not quite sure of that part. But I think it was the chain guy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I remember one of our missions, several years past. We had slain an entire clan with red eyes. Maybe he survived and will take revenge now."

Mitara thought of Killua's friend he had mentioned a while ago.

"About that last part, that 'choosing east' part," Kuroro uttered.

"What about that?"

"I'm not yet sure what's about to happen, but whatever it is, would you go to the east as well. Maybe we can meet there in time."

"Okay," Mitara just answered though she's not sure as well as to what will happen.

When they reached the lower floor, they entered in a room where there is only one chair and there's someone who was tied in there. Another person is like floating in the air, with its body parts that seems to spread out in the air.

"Who are they?" Mitara asked.

"They were hired by the Mafias. They did try to kill me a while ago."

"I see."

Kuroro went near the window, where a large skeleton of fish is swimming back and fourth.

"This fish is called the 'indoor fish'. He's made with nen, and can only live in a completely sealed room," Kuroro explained. "It's a carnivore that goes mad over human flesh. The one who is eaten feels no pain, and his blood does not flow."

Kuroro opened the window and then the fish gradually disappeared.

"And he stays alive as long as the fish stays in existence," Kuroro added.

Kuroro positioned in an open window, held up his both hands, as if he'll orchestrate an opera.

"Ubo, can you hear me? The requiem we're offering you," Kuroro uttered while his eyes closed. He starts to orchestrate 'The Requiem'.

_A loss of one of his members. For a leader, it's a big deal,_ Mitara thought to herself while looking at Kuroro. _And now, a great revenge, huh._

Meanwhile, the other members of the Ryodan were already bringing chaos and panic to the people. Phinx and Feitan, Shezuku and Franklin, Shalnark and Pakunoda, and Machi and Hisouka, were already made their way in.

After Kuroro's orchestra, he went near towards Mitara.

"I think we had visitors," Kuroro whispered over Mitara's ears.

Mitara stared at Kuroro's ebony eyes. She could not see anything except for the need to kill and to take for revenge; a bloodlust perhaps.

Kuroro stared back at her. "Let's go?"

Mitara nodded. "Okay."

Then they went downstairs.

* * *

**Note**: Hmm, kinda short for a chappy. =) However, please read and review… And wait for the next chapter, minna-san. Another fight scene; between the Young Leader and The Great Zaoldicks. Next chapter: Kuroro vs The Zaoldicks. =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	19. Chapter 19: Kuroro Vs The Zaoldicks

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Special Mentions**: iiuerin-chan, Envy's my sin, Tsuyoshi95, patito, lulu, blackmagic0203, Insanity-Red, personapeach, ladystorykeeper, pinklo, Shi-Toyu, aggy's mangopulp, animegeek123, windwolf1988, Klu891.

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 19 +**

**+ Kuroro vs The Zaoldicks +**

As they approaching the lower ground level of the Cemetery building, the aura that Mitara sensed a while ago, gets stronger and stronger.

_Therefore, the Mafias hired them as well. Tsk! _Mitara shook her head inwardly. _This will be exciting._

When they reached the basement, there, they saw Zeno and Silva Zaoldick, standing at the other side of the room, waiting for them.

_As I thought._ Mitara thought inwardly. She held gazes with her father and her grandfather who's now looking intently back at her.

Kuroro looked at her for a while. "May I?"

Mitara looked puzzled for a moment. "Of course." _Why does he need to ask permission to fight my family? _Mitara thought.

Then, Kuroro stepped forward.

"Be careful, Father. He has the skill to steal that of others," Silva advised to his father.

Zeno just nodded as they stepped forward as well.

In an instant, the two vanished. Zeno tried to kick Kuroro but he managed to evade it. The elderly Zaoldick also did try to attack with his sharp nails. Kuroro dodged it, but somehow he had a cut on his left cheek.

_Nice one, Grandpa._ Mitara thought.

Kuroro tried to punch Silva, but the silver-haired Zaoldick evaded it. Silva fought back with a punch as Kuroro crossed his both arms to shield his face from the Zaoldick's attack. While Zeno attacked from the back, Kuroro crossed his arms once again, and hit his body on the crashed floor tiles.

Silva jumped from above, but Kuroro rolled over and evaded his attack. However, Kuroro countered attack with a knife. The silver-haired Zaoldick evaded the attack but was wounded on his left arm.

_Two against one, it's far from being easy,_ Kuroro thought inwardly while still holding the knife.

_Tag team, huh? Is he really a threat?_ Mitara thought.

_It has to be a very good knife to manage to cut my skin, _Silva thought to himself. _Judging by its form, it's a Benz, from the central period. That form… a poisonous blade? _He gripped his left arm to extract the blood with poison. He took a strand of his hair and tied it on his arm.

"You're okay?" Zeno asked while standing beside him.

"No problem," Silva uttered.

'_No problem'….? 0.1 mg of that is enough to paralyze a whale, _Kuroro thought inwardly.

_Of course. My father has a very high tolerance from poison. All of us started our trainings to tolerate poisons and sort of since birth._ Mitara thought.

"You can steal the Nen of others? You're from Specialization. If you manage to successfully use that, you're a real threat," Zeno uttered. "But in return, the risks to be able to take it are great. That's the least needed to gain another skill. But I think there are… four or five conditions that are needed to be met to reach your goal."

_Good job… It won't be easy to beat you gramps, _Kuroro smirked inwardly.

"You'll have a difficult task of fulfilling the conditions when confronting both of us. In other words, you won't be able to steal our forces when fighting us. You demonstrated that to us when you used that poisonous knife," Zeno added.

_Good job once again..._ Kuroro thought. _Whatever…_ He threw his knife and started using his nen.

_Nice one Grandpa, _Mitara thought to herself. _It will not be easy for them. Yet exciting, who will gonna win._

"Cover me," Zeno commanded his son. "When I have him blocked… Kill him without bothering me."

"Okay," Silva agreed.

Zeno concentrated his Nen aura in his hands.

While Kuroro brought out his book, "Skill Hunter, The Quintessence of Theft!" Then he uses Owl's abilities, one of the Injyuus.

_Great! This will be the first time I'll see Kuroro in action,_ Mitara excitedly thought.

Zeno uses his Nen power. "Dragon Head, The Caricature of the Head of Dragon."

The Nen Dragon attacked Kuroro. He was able to evade it by the Nen cloth. The Nen Dragon turned to attack him again, but he evaded it as well.

However, Kuroro was caught into the Dragon's another attack and was thrown against the floor. With that chance, Zeno attacked and punched him while he held Kuroro's one leg. Kuroro crossed both of his arms to guard his face.

"Now! Kill him!" Zeno exclaimed.

In an instant, Silva appeared from Zeno's back with huge energy balls on both of his hands and attacked Kuroro. The assault crushed the walls and the floors together with Zeno and Kuroro.

Suddenly, they heard the "Characteristic Transmitter of the Zaoldicks". When it rings, a murder contract has been honored.

_Huh? The transmitter... Is it lllumi nii-chan?_ Mitara confusedly thought.

Silva answered the call. "Illumi?"

"Yes. Is my client there?" Illumi asked from the other line.

"Yes," Silva answered.

Zeno and Kuroro got up from the huge blocks of stones that covered them.

"You were fighting? Is he still alive?" Illumi asked.

"Yes, he's still alive, but he nearly died," Silva answered.

"He nearly died? Hmmm… So much the better!" Illumi uttered. "Pass this on to him for me… 'God Father's eliminated! I'm waiting for the bank transfer, as agreed.'"

_So that's how it was… hmph! _ Mitara smirked.

"It was really close," Zeno smirked as he walks away. "Both of us just escaped death."

"Are you sure you don't want to end it?" Kuroro asked while still sitting on the crushed tiles.

"Our clients were the Godfathers. They're dead. Under these conditions… You're no longer our target," the elderly Zaoldick explained.

"Oh? That's surprising. You won't get the same opportunity twice," Kuroro uttered.

"It seems you misunderstand us. We don't need this for pleasure. For me, even if it's work, I'll avoid death at any cost," Zeno added.

"May I ask you something?" Kuroro asked.

"Yes?" answered the Zaoldick.

"One on one, who would have won?" dares Kuroro.

"Pfff… Me, of course," the elderly Zaoldick replied. "If you had decided to fight with all your strength, it would be another story. You really thought I didn't understand your game…?" then he turned his back from the Ryodan.

_So, you weren't fooled,_ Kuroro thought.

Silva went towards Mitara. "And you, young lady."

"Yes, Father?" the blue-haired girl uttered.

"I would ask you to go home as soon as possible. As your mother is getting hysterical about your absence," her father said.

"But…"

Silva intently gazed at her, as if saying that she should obey what he just said. "We have our private plane at the hotel in the Central. We will wait for you there."

Mitara disagrees with the thought of going home, but she doesn't have a choice now. She wouldn't dare her mother to get mad.

"Meet us in half an hour," Silva said as he ended their conversation.

"Okay," she just sighed inwardly as she agreed.

Silva then turned to look at Kuroro. They were intently gazing at each other, then the two Zaoldicks banished.

* * *

**Note:** Thank you for everyone who have their time to read my fics, and for those who made my stories one of their favorites. Thank you! Also for everyone who made me one of their favorite authors, and always dropping some reviews. Thank you guys! =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	20. Chapter 20: Going Back Home, Again!

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hiya! I'm so so sorry for the very late updates guys! So busy for the past holiday seasons, and I couldn't find time for this. I missed this! And I am always thankful for those who still reading my fics, and giving me inspirations. Thanks much guys! =)

**Special mention:**Envy's my sin, iiuerin-chan, animegeek123, TykiPyon, hxcc, windwolf1988, ladystorykeeper, Lillly, louloute, Nispedana, HDC 123, tomboy4997, Klu891, SiriuslyObsessive.

**ladystorykeeper:** hi! I'm grateful that you like to do a manga out of my stories, I appreciate it and I'm flattered. Maybe someday, when I have plenty of time, we can talk about your proposal. ^_^

**Lillly**: Hi! I'm sorry to confuse you. Hisouka was surprised when Mitara healed his wounds because Mitara is just a kid, and she already knew how to heal someone without using Nen. Mitara healed Hisouka and it's not Nen, let's say, it's just a unique skill for a Zaoldick kid. Mitara learned Nen after Hisouka decided to teach her Nen in return to the favor of healing him. I hope I made it clear for you. Thanks for pointing it out. ^_^

Here's another chappy minna! Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 20 +**

**+ Going Back Home, Again! +**

Silva then turned to look at Kuroro. They were intently gazing at each other, then the two Zaoldicks banished.

That's when Kuroro laid his body onto the ground. "Ah! Damn! I didn't get what I wanted."

"You know it would not be easy. Knowing them," Mitara uttered as she went nearer to the young leader of the Ryodan.

"I know, I know."

Mitara sat beside Kuroro, as she examines his injuries.

"I'm fine," Kuroro said when he realized what she is trying to do.

"Minor injuries, yet severe," Mitara uttered. "They really did not take easy on you, huh."

Kuroro chuckled a bit.

Mitara concentrates her Nen into her right hand, and then her hand glowed with a prominent light. In a minute, all of Kuroro's wounds and injuries vanished.

"That's really cute," Kuroro commented.

"What's cute?" Mitara's eyebrows collided.

Kuroro shook his head a bit as he stood up. "So, you're going home now? They are waiting for you."

"Ah, yeah. Is it alright? We're in the middle of our mission."

"It's okay. I wouldn't dare your mother to get mad if you'll not go home, wouldn't I?" Kuroro jokingly uttered.

Mitara just shrugged.

"Anyways, keep in touch," Kuroro said.

"Okay."

"So, goodbye for now."

Mitara just nodded. Then she turned her back to leave the building and followed her father and grandfather's aura.

XXXXX

Five minutes later, she already reached the hotel where she sensed a great deal of aura from her ancestors. She took the elevator to reach the rooftop of the hotel.

There, she saw her father's private aircraft. Silva is already waiting for her at the door.

She quietly went into the aircraft and sat on one of the seats. After that, the airplane took off towards their manor.

Mitara is just gazing outside the glass window, while her elbow rested on the armrest, and her chin on her knuckles. She sighed once again because she's going back home for the third time in an untimely manner.

"Why is the long face?" Zeno sat beside her only granddaughter.

"It's nothing, grandpa," then she sighed once again. "I'm just kind of disappointed."

"And why?"

"I haven't experienced any thrill and suspense from the Ryodan, yet I'm going home that soon."

Zeno gave her a knowing glance. "It's because your mother already found out that you left to join that Genei Ryodan. She became hysterical and requested us to bring you back home."

"Is she mad?"

"Yes."

"Will I be punished?"

"Yes, of course."

"I see."

"She'd been frustrated lately because of Killua's absence and yours as well. So she keeps on insisting that you should go home."

"I understand, grandpa."

Then, the older Zaoldick left her still gazing over the window.

XXXXX

They reached their manor the next morning. The three got off from the aircraft and they went inside the mansion. Silva and Zeno went straight to the conference room, while Mitara went to her room.

She laid her body on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She's still thinking about her companions who were probably celebrating their victory in their mission the other night.

That's the time when the door of her room slammed open. Her mother Kikyou dashed towards her when she got inside her room.

"Mitara!" Kikyou exclaimed in her usual screeching voice. Her mother stood up in front of her, arms kept in front of her chest. "So, you're already home!"

_Of course, you demanded for it._Mitara got up and sat on the bed.

"I assume you already know what have you done and I know you're aware what punishments awaits you, am I right?"

"Yes, mother," Mitara answered in a low voice, accepting her fateful fate.

"But because you're my only daughter, I'll make you an exception," Kikyou uttered.

Mitara glanced at her mother. "What do you mean, mother?"

"You will not be punished. Instead, you'll continue your piano lessons. In addition to that, you will take flute and violin lessons, too," Kikyou firmly stated.

_What the…? Oh no!_ Mitara grimaced inwardly. It seems that her world shut down in front of her face. _I'd rather have the isolation chamber or the cruelest punishment of our family, than to take those lessons! Hell with those lessons!_

"I'll call your instructress, and you'll start tomorrow morning," Kikyou said.

"But what about my job?" Mitara asked, still hoping that her 'sentence' will be lighter.

"Don't mind it. We can take care of our loads. It's not necessary for you to have assignments. Moreover, you're under my punishments right at this moment, Mitara. And one more thing; no more trainings for you. You will not need it anyway."

Mitara didn't answer at all; she just accepted her fate from her mother from now on.

* * *

**Note:** Hmmm, kinda short, but not really an exciting chapter. Gomen for this minna-san. I just really need this chapter for the sake of the story line. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Mitara-Yuki**


	21. Chapter 21: She's Enraged

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hello minna-san! A quite quick update from me! After almost a week! hehehehe! It's nice that I didn't take a month or six months before I update, ne? hehehehe! Anyways, a very big thanks again for the people who's still reading and reviewing this fic, and my other fics as well. I'm grateful and I really appreciated all of your efforts to drop some reviews, and your precious time to read my fics. Thank you once again minna! =)

**Special mention****: **patito, ladystorykeeper, SOBANI, Kappa Taicho, Dyscordya, lulubibi28. =)

Here's another chapter for you minna! Please do enjoy! =)

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 21 +**

**+ She's Enraged **+

After her mother left her room, Mitara went to the training grounds at the back of their mansion. She was frustrated and disappointed. Therefore, she decided to release her resentments in the training grounds.

Mitara punched the dummy several times. At first, light punches, light kicks, but after a while, her punches became heavy.

"Dammit! Why do I have to suffer for a punishment like that?! Why?!" she uttered in fury as she kept on punching and kicking the training dummy. "Damn! I know it's wrong, and against her will. However, to punish me like that? Hell!"

"That dummy won't fight you back, Mitara. Why don't you try it to me?" a monotone, stoic voice from her back uttered.

Mitara didn't even give a glance to her eldest brother. She just kept on punching and kicking the dummy. "Don't get in my way, nii-chan. I don't want to kill you unintentionally."

"Oh really?" Illumi kept his arms in front of his chest. "What if I say that I'm the one who told our mother about your adherence to that Genei Ryodan? Would you consider me rather than that training dummy?"

Mitara instantly flashed a death glare at Illumi when she heard her eldest brother's statement. "What did you say?" she hissed.

Illumi positioned himself for an attack and prepared a set of needles between his slim and slender fingers. "You heard it right, Mitara."

Mitara's murderous aura glowed intensely as she prepared her chains in her right arm. "You'll pay for this, nii-chan!"

"I'm ready to pay you now, Mitara."

Mitara was intently glaring at Illumi, she was about to attack, when all of a sudden…

"Mitara! I said no trainings for you! What are you doing at the training grounds? No trainings for you, okay? Am I making myself clear?" Kikyou's screeching voice dispersed all over the training grounds from the mansion's porch.

Mitara froze for a while, and then she tried hard to control her aura as she banishes her Nen. "We're not yet done, nii-chan!" she hissed in a low voice.

"I will just wait for you, dear sister," Illumi uttered stoically as he kept his arms folded in front of his chest.

Mitara flashed another death glare to her eldest brother, and then she went inside the mansion.

XXXXX

Mitara decided to take a bath to relax. She took off her clothes, and then she dipped her body into her bathtub full of icy cold water. Then, she thought of calling Kuroro.

After three rings, a calm and monotone voice from the other line answered the call. "Yes, Mitara?"

"Ah, yeah, Danchou. I just called to ask what happened to you last night and the others as well." Mitara said over her handset.

"The mission went well as planned, Mitara. Everything's fine," Kuroro answered from the other line.

"Uhm, Danchou, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Because I went home that soon. I didn't expect this to happen. I am disappointed and frustrated as well, Danchou."

"It's okay, Mitara. I understand. Though I haven't met your mother yet, I can say that she's pretty dangerous to deal with."

"Your kinda right, Danchou."

"Don't worry, after this rendezvous I have, I will find time to visit you there, if you just want to."

"You'll visit me here?"

"Can I? Only if your parents will allow me."

Mitara didn't answer right away. _He will be the first visitor I will have if ever. _"I don't know. I haven't had a visitor except for our clients."

"Really? Therefore, I will be your very first visitor there in your house?" a hint of excitement can be noticed in Kuroro's calm and soothing voice.

"Yes."

"Lucky," Kuroro mumbled.

"Pardon?" Mitara asked because she thought Kuroro whispered something.

"Nothing. By the way, it's good to hear from you."

"Same here."

Afterwards, they already hang up the phone. Mitara slouched so her head will dip into the water as well.

* * *

**Note:** Kinda short huh? Please bear with me minna-san and so sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters. I badly needed their soft sides, too. So please read and review. =)

**Mitara-Yuki**


	22. Chapter 22: Her Freedom

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder:** OMG! Finally! An update from me! I do apologize for the long delay of my fanfics, minna. It's just that life's getting busier and busier… =) But I never forgot to check my mails and to add chapters to my drafts. So here I am again, adding another chapter to my most loved fanfic. (though I love all of my fic)… I'm so excited for my return, and I promise that I'll make the updates sooner, rather than updating every 6 months. Sorry! Anyways, many, many thanks for those who are still following and checking and reading and reviewing my fics. I love you all, minna! You are one of the reasons why I am still continuing my fics. =)

**Special mention**: UniCryin, BreaunaCorsicaBonnefoy, Yu-chan823, Kareru-chan, Lady Fon Slytherin, alluring scarlet, IlovedHisoka, Sutsuko, aaannnooonnnnn, Ommmm nomi nom, Nom nom nom, Rieyama Yuuko, sceneforlife, Clain De Lune, Donttouchmylove, via26, Scorpion DOADA, choco6100, Sharmaine C, The Goddess Of War Athena, heart-of-moonlight, Xeniz, Aijin Sama, koemia, ladystorykeeper, Hikari-Suzume

**Lieutenant Winter****:** yeah I know that the correct one is "Hisoka", but I love it more if I spelled my Hisoka as "Hisouka". I'm more comfortable with it. But still, thanks for the suggestion. =)

**N.** **Hubris**: hi! Glad you like my fic! And you had time to read and review it. Thank you! Actually, I'm one of your fans. =) I actually read (and still reading) your fics. I admire your creativeness. And your stories are awesome, too! Hope you'll like the following chapters as well. =D

**ghosty12345**: hi! Thanks for the review! Uhm, yeah, I intentionally inserted a bit of KuroroXOC here, just to spice it up a bit. =) Well, watch out for the next chapters, especially the next one after this because… just wait for the next chapters, for me, it's one of the exciting scenes. =D Thanks again!

**invisible-gurl:** hi! Glad that you like my fic! Thanks! Actually, I have some other KuroXOC fics. If you want, you can try reading my other fic: Kuroro's Weakness. It is still new, but I have many romantic ideas for that fic. =)

**neoko-chan:** yeah I know. But I'm more comfortable when I'm writing their last name as "Zaoldick". But thanks for that. =)

So, here's another chapter, minn-san! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 22 +**

**+ Her Freedom **+

Five months had passed…

Mitara is in their music room. She's currently playing a piano piece from her great grandmother's grand piano. Her instructress is there watching her, as well as her younger brothers, Alluka and Kalluto. Illumi is also there, and of course, their mother, Kikyou.

After she finished the complete piece without any note mistakes, her audiences gave her a round of applause.

"Bravo, Mitara! Very good!" her mother exclaimed. She stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, mother," that's all she had to say. She didn't want this piano thing in the first place. She just doesn't have a choice but to take this.

"That's a nice piece, nee-chan," Alluka commented.

"Thank you, Alluka," she said as she patted his head.

"I'll take that lesson, too, nee-chan," Kalluto uttered in a bit of stoic voice, trying to hide any emotions at all.

Mitara wants to say no, don't, but she knew that her mother would get angry if she'll say that. "It will be easier for you, Kalluto, because you love piano, right?"

Kalluto just nodded.

"Finally, a complete piece," Illumi stoically commented from the back. "Not bad."

Mitara just glared at her eldest brother. She still couldn't forget what he did to her, five months ago.

Illumi just looked at her stoically.

"Did I miss something here?" Zeno asked from the door. The elder Zaoldick just came.

"Mitara just finished a complete piano piece, father. Too bad you missed it," Kikyou said proudly.

"Yes, it's too bad that Silva and I missed Mitara's complete piano piece. However, she can still play that piece again, am I right?" Zeno glanced at her granddaughter.

Mitara grimaced inwardly. _Not again! Grandpa!_ She protested at the back of her mind.

"Of course, she'll play it again for you, and for Anata," Kikyou exclaimed.

_Yeah, right. Whatever._ Mitara just thought to herself.

"By the way, I'm here because Silva wants to talk to you, Mitara," Zeno said to her.

"About what, father?" Kikyou asked in doubt. She knew that Silva and Zeno is lenient to Mitara, so maybe her husband will let Mitara into an assignment even if she disagrees.

"I don't know, Kikyou," Zeno just answered.

"Okay, you can go now, Mitara," Kikyou said even though she don't want to let her daughter go.

Mitara left the music room and head towards her father's room.

XXXXX

When she reached the said room, she knocked three times before she enters.

"Mitara, sit down," Silva said to his only daughter when she entered the room.

The blue-haired girl complied. She sat on the chair at the middle of the room, in front of Silva's couch.

"Grandpa said you wanted to talk to me, father. About what?"

"I have an assignment for you, Mitara," Silva uttered. "A client specifically requested for you, and offered me a huge amount for your service."

"But according to mother, I couldn't have an assignment for the next seven months."

"I can take care of that matter, Mitara. I think five months is enough for your punishment, am I right? You already learned your lesson," Silva asked in a bit of light voice.

Mitara glanced at her father's light aura. She knew that he's not mad, though he hadn't been to her. "Are you sure, father? Mother might get mad again if I leave for an assignment."

"Don't worry about it. I gave you this assignment because the client is so insistent. He already paid the service fee and even tripled it."

Mitara's eyebrows collided. _This client is so desperate to hire my service. But why?_

"I'll give you the details tomorrow before your departure. Come here by morning. Understood?"

"Yes, father," she answered and tried hard to hide her excitement. _Finally! I'm free! I have a new assignment after five boring months of piano lessons!_

"You can go now," Silva dismissed her.

"Thank you, father," Mitara uttered as she stood up to leave the room.

Silva gave out a small smile. "I know you're excited for this, Mitara. But I haven't heard your complete piano piece yet."

Mitara grinned a bit. "Maybe some other time, father."

"I'll be waiting for that."

Mitara nodded and then she left her father's room.

XXXXX

She's walking towards her room when she saw Illumi's figure along the hallway.

"So, you're already free, huh?" the stoic voice uttered.

"Yeah, finally."

"Avoid any unnecessary rendezvous, dear sister, so you will not be sent home in an untimely manner, again," Illumi uttered in his usual monotone voice.

"Keep your hands off my rendezvous, my dear brother, so I will not be sent home in an untimely manner again," Mitara sarcastically uttered.

Illumi scoffed. "I can't promise you that, Mitara."

"Why, you!"

"Anyway, just don't let your guard down so you will not get killed. That's all."

"I know that."

Illumi glanced at her and then walked away towards his own room. Meanwhile, Mitara continued to walk towards her room.

XXXXX

"Yes! Finally! I'm free! I missed my real life!" Mitara exclaimed when she reached her room. She laid her body on her bed as she stared at the ceiling.

She feels so excited about her new assignment. Though she's still thinking as to why do her client is so insistent to request for her service.

_I knew that my father already mentioned to the client that I'm not available at this moment, but the client still insists. He's even willing to spent billions of money just for my service._ She thought to herself.

"Well, who ever he is, thanks to him, I'm free again!" she said as she rolled over her bed back and forth.

* * *

**Note:** How's that minna-san? Watch out for the next chapter. The meeting of those people again. Please read and review. Thanks! Next chapter: Their Lips Met Again.

**Mitara-Yuki**


	23. Chapter 23: Their Lips Met Again

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**Summary:** After so many years, they meet again, accidentally. He was her mentor, and now, he is claiming that SHE is HIS property. Hisouka X OC, Kuroro X OC, or maybe a bit of Illumi X Hisouka. =D

**My OC**: Mitara Zaoldick is a girl with dark blue, shiny hair, and sky blue, round eyes. She has dark blue hair since she's a real Zaoldick daughter here, the third child. =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter though I wish I did.

* * *

**Reminder: **Hey hey hey! A not so long update from me! Gomen for this, minna. I started to revised all of my fics from chapter 01 and I kinda "revised" everything, some grammar lapses, some this and that, but the whole story is not affected, only the grammar. =) So, I hope it will get better and better. Again, many thanks for those who are still reading my fics and making me and my fics as one of their fave. Thanks to all of you. You really give me inspiration, minna. =)

**Special mention:** UniCryin, Mikkola, iiuerin-chan, arisuloid, ZiellSchnitt, patito, PwoperSeth, Fanfiction lover 2012, m. , PurePrincess, Yuuka-90.

**iiuerin-chan:** hi girl! Wazzup! It's been a long time. How are yah? =D

So here it is, minna, the much awaited meeting again of these two. Hope you'll like this chapter. It's one of my special chapters in this fic. =D

**WARNING!** =/ A bit of mature content, but not too much. Romance ahead! Not suitable for kids 13 and below. =D

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Property +**

**+ Chapter 23 +**

**+ Their Lips Met Again **+

After three days of flight, Mitara's private aircraft landed in a hotel in Joplin City. Based on the information she got from her father, her target is currently staying in one of the hotels here in Joplin City. There's also a written instruction from her client that she should finish her target as soon as possible, and she needs to meet with him afterwards.

She went to the room she booked beforehand. She just took a bath quickly, changed her clothes, and then left the room to start her first assignment after almost six months.

Mitara already found the hotel of her target. She just waited in a cafeteria nearby to wait for the right time to attack. She chose to attack at 12 midnight.

After two hours of waiting, she left the café and went inside the hotel. She took the elevator and went straight to her target's room.

_Here I am. Lucky for you, you're my first target after my punishment. It will be a great death for you,_ Mitara referred to her target.

She carefully opened the door, and to her amazement, it's unlocked. She examined the surroundings. No suspicious aura, no suspicious guards, and whatsoever.

Mitara's eyebrows collided in doubt. It will be an easy assignment if ever, and it's not worth the payment her family received for this. She peeked from the door. The room is dark, and only the moon's light is the only light you can use to see through the dark.

She carefully made her way in. She concealed herself in the dark as she carefully dashed towards the other side of the room. There is another door at the end of the room, and she's guessing it is the master's bedroom.

When she reached the door, she carefully opened the door, and as she's expecting it now, it is open.

_Darn it!_ she muttered under her breath. _Is this really gonna be as easy as this? My first assignment after 6 months really sucks!_ She couldn't believe that she already made her way in without any hindrances.

She just rolled her eyes in frustration, and then she carefully made her way through the huge bed at the middle of the dark room. The moonlight's gazing through the huge bed, and to whoever is the lucky person that became her first target.

Mitara is now standing at the side of the bed. Her target is covered with blanket. She prepared her stiffened fingers, as she plans to make her target's death a real quick one.

_You're finish,_ Mitara uttered as she swayed her right hand towards her target's chest.

Then all of a sudden, her target gripped her right arm so tightly. In a fraction of second, it is too late for Mitara to retrieve her hand back. Moreover, to Mitara's astonishment, she couldn't even move to take it back.

_What the hell?! _She pulled her arm to free herself from the firm grip. She aimed to grip her target's neck with her left stiffened hand, but her target is faster, so her left hand landed at the man's right shoulder. _Darn it!_

Hinting that her target is not an ordinary or normal human, she decided to take the job more seriously. She's now projecting her Nen and preparing her invisible chains, as her deathly and murderous aura now became intense.

_How come I couldn't free myself from this freak! _Her chains are now ready and it starting to crawl towards her target's body. At any moment, she'll just grip her left hand and her chains will also tightly grip and crush the body in front of her.

But before she can even move a muscle again, realization hit her face. Her target emitted a very powerful aura that made the blanket, which covers the man's face, blown away from them. In that fraction of second, her eyes became wide when she recognized the man who's clasping her arm tightly, and at that same moment, she felt that very familiar, weird, and powerful aura that came from the person in front of her.

"Hisouka?!" she uttered in disbelief.

Though the room is dark, she could tell that the eyes that were staring intently at her are Hisouka's eyes, and the lean, muscular built of the body in front of her; she already made sure on that part, that he really is Hisouka.

"Who else are you expecting, Mitara-chan?" the very familiar and teasing voice uttered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hisouka?" she asked while she's still clasping his right shoulder.

"Waiting for you, what else?"

Then realization hit her face. "So, you mean, you are my target?"

"And your client as well," Hisouka answered in his usual teasing voice with that very familiar playful grin on his face.

_I don't understand. Why did Hisouka hire me to kill him? Is he too powerful now that he couldn't even kill himself? Or nobody can kill him so he hired me?_ Mitara thought to herself as her eyebrows collided in confusion. There are so many things he wanted to ask to the jester but she couldn't seem to utter them. Her mind now is so confused that it already refused to think anymore. They're just staring at each other for a while when she felt that Hisouka is still clasping her right arm. "Could you please let go of my arm now, Hisouka?"

Hisouka didn't answer. He even pulled Mitara's arm towards his body, and to Mitara's astonishment, she lost her balance so she unintentionally fell onto Hisouka's lean, and muscular body. Then Hisouka wrapped his both arms around Mitara's waist and back as their body is now pressed against each other.

"Let me go, Hisouka!" Mitara exclaimed helplessly. Hisouka's arm around her waist is so firm that she couldn't even move.

Hisouka is just intently staring at her face with his usual cocky grin on his face and seducing, teasing eyes. "You're becoming prettier and prettier, Mitara-chan," he said in a bit of husky voice.

Mitara couldn't answer back as her mind is now confused due to mixed emotions. She's furious because she couldn't do anything to let go from Hisouka's arms, but somehow, she felt excited, and secured. She even felt warmth and anticipation, which added to her confusion.

"I missed you, Mitara-chan. Did you miss me, too?" Hisouka uttered, almost whispering in front of her face.

Their faces were just nearly an inch from each other, and Mitara is now feeling agitated for unknown reason at all. She could feel Hisouka's body from her legs up to her chest, and even his arms that firmly wrapped around his waist and back.

Everything stopped for a moment when the distance between their faces became invisible as Hisouka bridged the gap between their faces to reach her partly open lips. He even held Mitara's head closer so their lips will be pressed against each other even more.

Mitara became stunned in disbelief for a moment. She felt Hisouka's soft lips over her own lips as he slowly sipping and slightly biting her forgiving lips. She couldn't understand but she felt tensed and excited though this is the first time she felt this kind of sensation inside of her.

Meanwhile, Hisouka is indulging into the sensation he's feeling at the moment while kissing Mitara. He felt good, and excited as he is always waiting for this moment of his life. He even tasted the sweetness in Mitara's lips as he continue sipping and teasing her soft lips.

_Mitara-chan's lips are so sweet. Just like before, from the first time I kissed her lips five years ago,_ Hisouka excitedly thought.

After a while, Mitara became relaxed. Even though she doesn't know how to kiss, her instincts somehow taught her how to respond to Hisouka's attacks to her lips. She hesitated at first, but she still manages to do what Hisouka is doing to her lips. She also sipped Hisouka's lips, and to her surprise, it felt so good and exciting. Her body is now lying above Hisouka's body with complete submission.

Hisouka felt Mitara's response and he's a bit shock in some way. He knew that Mitara is still young and he's so sure that he is her first and only kiss. However, he still took an advantage of it and somehow enjoys the sensation he is feeling right now. He even caressed Mitara's back while still attacking her lips in a more sensual way.

They remained in that position as both of them seems enjoying the blissful feeling they share at the moment. Their lips seem not feeling tired as it explore and invade each other's lips.

After several minutes, their faces moved away from each other. Hisouka had his impish grin on his eyes and smiling widely, while Mitara's face is as red as a tomato because of shame.

"Mitara-chan, you're blushing," Hisouka uttered in a seducing tone. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up, Hisouka. Could you please let me go now?" she asked in a bit of soft voice.

Hisouka's tight grip loosened gradually. Mitara managed to stand up now in front of him. However, she couldn't look straight into his eyes because she's still ashamed on what happened just a while ago.

"Hisouka, I came here for business. As you can see, I am supposed to kill the owner of this room, which happens to be you. In addition to that, for unknown reasons, you happened to be my client as well. Care to explain everything, Hisouka?" she uttered while she kept her arms in front of her chest. She's still recollecting her poise even though she can still feel the sensation she felt inside of her a while ago.

Hisouka got off from the bed and rested his back against the headboard. "It's not that complicated, Mitara-chan. I paid for your service so I can be with you even for the meantime. I know that you can't just go out without any reason, so I hired you, to kill an imaginary target. So you can go out, and I can be with you," he explained casually.

Mitara's eyebrows collided. "You insistently requested for my service and paid my father hundred billions just to be with me? Am I getting the whole story right, Hisouka?" she asked to confirm.

"Yes, Mitara-chan," Hisouka surely stated.

She sighed deliberately on that lame excuse. "You're insane!"

"I will do anything just to be with you, Mitara-chan. Even for the shortest time," Hisouka uttered.

Mitara stared hard at the red haired man in front her. She wants to decipher if the person in front of her now is really out of his mind. Hisouka spent hundred billion Gennies to hire her service to kill "someone", so she can go out of their manor, and because Hisouka wants her to be with him. This is going out of insanity!

She sighed once again. She doesn't know what to do and what to think now. She is really confused, and this is the first time in her life that she really became confused.

Yeah, she had an opportunity to come out of their manor, where she's supposed to be detained for several months more. This assignment supposed to be her "freedom job", and she's thankful to her client, right? So she should be thankful to Hisouka because she became "free" because he's insistent.

However, half of her mind is saying that Hisouka's idea is not bad at all. Part of her mind is agreeing with the fact that she also wants to be with Hisouka even for a short period of time. Somehow, she wants to be with Hisouka as well, just like what happened a while ago.

Mitara shook her head a bit. Half of her mind wants to agree, but half of it says it shouldn't be._ Just what will I report to my father about this mission? I couldn't say that I failed. However, I didn't even succeed._ _What will I do? _She sighed in frustration as she sat on the nearby couch.

"What's the matter, Mitara-chan?" Hisouka got off from the bed and went towards Mitara on the couch.

"You're making my head ache, Hisouka," Mitara glared at him. She was torn between wanting to be with him as well, and making an excuse about this mission.

"But, Mitara-chan, you can't just go home. I already paid for your service; I am still your client. Therefore, you still need to do what I requested you to do. That is just to stay with me, even for a few days. Could you do that?" Hisouka uttered, almost pleading, but not really that much. Though he's really insisting about this matter, it is really not like Hisouka to plead in that way.

Mitara didn't answer for a while. She's just staring at Hisouka's face. The paint in his face is not there, so she can clearly see the handsome face of the man in front of her. His bright, red-orange hair was kept down, and almost hugging his neck, which makes him look a bit 'normal' than his previous looks. His pair of narrow eyes is now filled with hope, though Hisouka tried hard to conceal it, Mitara could still see through it. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Hisouka's naked body. He's only wearing his pants and no upper shirt so she could clearly see his lean and firm chest, his muscular arms, and his broad shoulders, as well as his firm and lean abdominal muscles.

Then, she heaved a defeated sigh. "I think I need to have a very valid excuse for this mission," she finally said, giving up to Hisouka's insanity.

Hisouka's face brightened deliberately. Of course, he won. He managed to steal Mitara from her parents even for the shortest period of time possible.

* * *

**Note**: How's that, minna-san? Hope you enjoy this chapter, minna. Kinda long chapter than usual, however, I really enjoyed writing this one. =). They meet again. This time, it's more intimate than usual. I am planning to make the next chapters more intimate and more romantic. Sorry if Hisouka is a bit OOC here, I really need those sides of him for the sake of story. So please read and review minna-san. Thanks!

**Mitara-Yuki**


End file.
